In The Last Two Years
by Swizzerz
Summary: Rated T for Language and certain situations. Sucky summary. The Gorillaz have gone their seperate ways once more.They still keep in contact occaisonally, except for one blue haired singer. What happened to him in the last two years? Completed OC-Goodness
1. So much More Inside

Preface

Okay I know the Rise of the Ogre states what is going, i.e. Noodle got dragged into hell, but meh, I

didn't feel like writing a storyline with that aspect. What I did include is that the Gorillaz are on break;Russel is fixing his inner demons in New York, 2d, well you're going to find out, Noodle is going through her Senior year at a real high school with Murdoc acting as a single father ^_^.

Noodle and Murdoc are no longer living at Kong Studios. They moved to an East London Flat (where chapter one takes place)

This is told from what i think i called Third person Limited in every chapter, but of course the person in question changes during each chapter.

Anyway always before every chapter I decided to put an exert of lyrics (of songs not just by Gorillaz) that have something to do with the contents of each chapter. So here we go!

By the way thanks for reading guys! It means a lot, and feedback is welcomed.

* * *

_"I will never lose my mind 'cause I'm so much more inside"_

_-Electrico (So Much More Inside)_

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" The waves of the squeal echoed through the flat.

Murdoc blasted through the door while brushing his teeth midway. The foam around around his mouth and the pissed of expression on his face made look like a rapid dog.

"Wot in the fok are shcreamin' aht noodsh!?"

The girl in question jumped one and down while pointing at the screen excitedly.

"It's 2D-Ni-san! He's in the commercial!!"

Murdoc spat out the contents of his mouth and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Look 'luv I didn't mind before, but this is getting real old. Yes,the Dullard is a model, big whoop. But Noods y'see him in commercials about what I dunno, 7-8 times a week? So PLEASE, don't go all bonkers unless it's sumfin important, got it?"

"Yes Murdoc-papa" Noodle pouted.

The bassist gave the little Japanese girl a low growl in response. He went back to the bathroom to finish brushing the strange things called teeth. By the look of things based on face value, Murdoc Niccals looked just like a regular single father, but there was so much more inside. First of all he was an alcoholic satanist that was prone to excessive drug use and sex. That was the lifestyle he lived for most of his life that would've either drove him insane or to an early grave if it wasn't for the appearance of Noodle. She didn't come by the usual method of adoption or childbirth. Ah, yes Noodle was created in a laboratory to be a Japanese super soldier to bring the world to its knees. Sometime between then and now, noodle became a member of their eclectic family free of any struggles coming from child birth.

No, that wasn't true. On the day the Fed Ex crate arrived, Russel pushed the box up to Kong studio while bellowing at Murdoc in between obscenities.

"Why the hell am I the one doin' all this damn pushin'!? Hell you're as responsible if not more Mudz!"

And then there was 2D, he was jumping up and down like an ape when he saw Noodle's head.

"Keep pushin' Russ! I see 'er I see 'er!!"

Besides being the self appointed band leader, Murdoc was the family patriarch, and through Gorillaz, he's given something to Noodle that nobody else could receive. The evidence of this act can be seen on her first report card almost eight years ago.

Noodle Niccals

Much to everyone's surprise, Murdoc was the most adamant almost obsessed about giving Noodle a good education. They didn't have time to actually put Noodle in a school, so Rusell was forced to be Noodle's teacher (since he was the closest one to actually comprehending anything the little Japanese girl said).

Although they were international Rock Stars, the band leader absolutely forbid Noodle to stay up later than necessary. He was the most strict about it, while Noodle's big brothers often let her slide. But there were somethings that Noodle should never be exposed to. All three men decided they wanted Noodle to retain her innocence. She wasn't allowed to booze, smoke, or even to be exposed (which pretty much means no hardcore rocker lifestyle for her). To much of the surprise two eldest members 2D did something smart to make sure their little princess stayed away from boozing and smoking.

The lanky singer pulled Noodle gently close to him and said in an ominous voice

"If you drink or smoke, you will not get any taller and you will always be a little shrimp..."

Even though Noodle's English was far from being fluent she understood perfectly well. Her eyes widened and stared at 2D then at Rusell and Murdoc. They all nodded in unison. The little Japanese girl jumped to the table with the vigor of a knight and proclaimed

"Okay! Noooderu no be like Muh-dok-papa!!"

Murdoc stood their with his mouth wide open while 2D and Russ were rolling around on the floor laughing like third graders that heard their first dirty joke.

Even at the age of 18, Noodle's mindset didn't change. She knew the truth, but she knew how important it was to her family that she would stay away from it. There were times that she would drink here and there but never more than a glass.

18

Noodle was no longer Murdoc's "Lil' 'luv". It was every father's worse fear manifested before his mismatched eyes; he wanted nothing more that to turn back the hands of time and keep his daughter from growing up. This was a curse, and he just had to live with it.

* * *

"Rus-Nisan, 2D-Nisan is in so many commercials and ads now!"

Her mannerisms made it look like she was trying to direct an air plane down, not speaking to her brother in New York.

"I know Noods. I see him in commercials and ads even here in New York! Who would've thought right?"

Murdoc plopped on the couch behind Noodle and played and messed with his inverted cross.

"What up Mudz? You're lookin err well Mudzy?"

"Yeah Yeah" the bassist grumbled angrily.

"Rus-Nisan. Murdoc-papa is just mad because he's gonna take me shopping in a bit"

"And if you don't get off the damn computer I ain't gonna take you the damn stores."

Noodle rolled here eyes and let out a sigh.

"I'll talk to you later Rus-Nisan. Murdoc-papa is getting antsy"

The heavyset drummer let out a hearty laugh.

"No surprise there, but Murdoc."

"Wot do you want fatso?"

"Did you get someone to buy Kong yit?"

"Do _**you**_ know anyone that would by a haunted studio?

"True dat man true dat. Aight man, peace out."

The box where their drummer was shown went blank and the young guitarist logged off.

She grabbed her father's arm and smiled sweetly at him "Domo Arigatou Mudoc-papa." Murdoc smiled at the axe princess and gave a small pat on her soft black hair.

"anythin for you 'luv."

* * *

As much of a badass Murdoc is, it's good to see that he has the ability to actually show some sort of human kindness

^_^


	2. I'll Remember You

* * *

"It has been so long since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same  
hoping they will never change  
cause what we had can't be replaced  
don't let our memories fade away  
keep me in your heart for always"

~ No Secrets

* * *

"Okay what about this one?" Noodle looked at herself in the mirror with various angles and poses.

"Hmph...How 'bout NO!" the satanist snarled.

"But this is like the tenth one you shot down!"

"And I'll shoot down 10 more if have to!"

The frustrated teenager eyes locked onto her father. Daggers shot out of her eyes with the precision of military sniper. Too bad for her that he wasn't even looking at her.

"the music in here is crap." Murdoc looked absentmindedly to a twenty year old woman in a micro mini.

The bass pumped rhythmically to a club version of some American pop singer. They were in that store for about three hours and Murdoc's annoyance grew with each dress Noodle tried on. The Japanese girl huffed angrily and rushed back into the dressing room.. She fiddled with the dress annoyingly and muttered under breath.

" Why does he even bother taking me shopping if he isn't even gonna buy me anything......

stupid old man. If 2D-Nisan was has with me I-"

The usually perky teenager sighed sadly and began taking off the green gown.

2D-Nisan.

It's been too long.

The memory of that day slipped into her dreams like ghost as a reminder of what she lost.

Rusell and 2D panicked screams echoed through the wasteland. As the smoke cleared their hopes dropped. There was no sign of the fifteen year old guitarist to be found anywhere. The large drummer fell to his knees at the sight before him. The windmill was shattered and appeared almost unrecognizable. Among all the wreckage was a skeleton of a small framed person. It stuck out drastically as if it was mocking the three men.

"NOODLE!" Rusell hammered his large fist to ground angrily. His body shook as if he was getting possessed again. He continued to hammer the ground which sent tremors throughout the dirt.

2D hung his head down and dug his nails into his palms. Trails of blood dripped from his fists to the gray landscape.

"yer a messed up fok Murdoc Nicalls...." he tried everything in his power to keep his voice from trembling.

The blue haired singer turned to face the bassist. The blank holes he had for eyes weren't filled their usual absence and confusion. They transformed into bits of sheer bitter rage.

"'Ow the 'ell can ya just stand there smokin' a fag when Noodle is no where to be found!?"

Murdoc took a long drag of the cigarette and threw it to the ground.

"You can bitch all you want later, we're leavin- NOW!" the middle aged man growled angrily.

2D followed the bassist with his head down. He couldn't cry not now. The larger man shuffled behind them as if he was in a trance. The drive was long and silent except for the heavy uneven breathing of Rusell.

"Pit stop!!" Murdoc exclaimed excitedly. He pulled the steering wheel abruptly the caused the Jeep to almost turn over. They stopped to a screeching halt , 2D felt like his heart nearly burst out of his chest and got yanked back into place.

"Wot the 'ell man!?" 2D wailed fiercely. "You kill of Noodle and now yer tryin to kill that rest of us or wot?!"

"Who killed me off?" a little vice piped innocently.

Rusell and 2D's heads snapped abruptly to the direction the voice was coming from.

"NOODLE!" they exclaimed happily. The singer and the drummer darted for the young guitarist as if she was prey that was trying to escape. They encompassed her in a massive bear hug. Murdoc hopped out of the jeep and gave noodle a small wave.

"Murdoc-papa" she sang sweetly "Can I do that again?"

Before he could respond 2D interrupted quickly

"No!" he held Noodle tighter. The little guitarist looked at her brother to see tears began to well on the corner of dented eyes.

"I woz worried bout cha Noods. So please.... Don't _ever_ do something like that again."

The young teen wrapped her skinny arms around the saddened singer and whispered in his ear soothingly, "Thank you 2D-Nisan. ….I won't do anything like that again if you promise not to change."

"Deal."

* * *

It's been almost three years since that day. Noodle tried to call him, but the operator said that his number was no longer in service. She tried sending him an email, but never got a response. She tried meeting him face to face, but security wouldn't even let her in. They were friggen band mates! Can these morons that she is Noodle the kick ass guitarist from Gorillaz?

Murdoc and Noodle left the boutique empty handed, it's not like she was surprised

The frustrated teenager looked up at the band leader and asked quietly

"Why couldn't get any of those dresses?"

"My 'lil luv needs to get a dress that's appropriate for her. " The single father took a look drag on his cigarette.

"Then why not just get my a nun outfit." Noodle protested sarcastically.

"Now _that_ would just stir up some boy's hormone driven fantasies."

She wasn't really listening; her attention was on a horde of paparazzi about three meters away from her. Their bulbs flashed sporadically like strobe lights in a French rave. They all trailed a man about 6 '2 wearing a black coat with a matching black beanie. This man's ensemble just made his the color of his hair stand out more. A deep azure blue.

"Leave me the fok alone ya buzzads!" the lankey man yelled violently. He grabbed one of their cameras and threw it down with as much hate he could master. The camera shattered into un even pieces. The paparazzi jumped back in fear but the flashes continued even faster than they were before.

"I sweh t'gawd if ya don't get oughta my way I will fokin punch out you vermin!"

They jumped back again in horror as the blue haired man grabbed something hastily from the inner pockets of his coat. They all though it was going to be a knife but it was just a pair of solid black sunglasses. He finally to maneuvered himself through the sea of cameras to a black BMW. The angry man nearly yanked the door out of its hinges and lunged inside without a moment of hesitation. The BMW drove away and left black marks on the road. If you paid attention closely, you could have heard the obscenities he bellowed while sticking his middle finger out at the crowd.

Noodle trembled and what she just witnessed. No it couldn't, but it had to be.......

"2D-Nisan"she squeaked meekly.

Why was this bitter man her older brother? 2D was an absentminded guy that would sacrifice anything to make someone happy. The man she just saw, was cruel and darn right rude. He seemed to be more like Murdoc than the guitarist's lovable 2D.

The young lady's thoughts were interrupted by the warmth she felt on her shoulder. She looked up at the man who had placed his hand there; that was the trigger that allowed her tears to fall slowly. Murdoc held the crying Noodle and smoothed down her shoulder length black hair.

"Luv, you know how D is, don't let what you just saw bother you."

"bu-bu-but" Noodle stammered quickly in between sobs, "h-h-he-"

"Wouldn't act like that if there wasn't a good reason." The middle aged bassist interjected in a hushed voice. "He proly has somthin really buggin him right now "

* * *

Fm zee author: What has happened to the lovable 2d!?! What caused him to act this way? What does Noodle think of her sweet older brtoher now? Get Ready for the Next installment called "Day After Day"

I know this song is a really "poppy" love song. But I just had to use it! I'm soohweeez!!! . Anywayz in this context it's for an older brother and sister relashanship!

.


	3. Day By Day

From the Desk of Ms. Swizzerz: Hyuu- Let the angstness flow in!!

This chapter allows the reader to see how much 2D has changed since he split up with the Gorillaz.

This is the longest chapter so far - be warned of the language that appears in this text. So FYI cover the eyes of the little ones!

The song is called Haru Haru by a Korean group called Big Bang. If you translate the title it means day by day.

Oh before I leave you alone to read this insanely long installment. I want to thank every one that has been reading this story. It's quite a shock for me to actually see that people are reading it.

Specifically I wanna give a personal shout out to the following.

TJSC25

Thanks for adding this story in your favorites and signed up for alerts when they next updates will be up. Thank kyuu (^_^) Here is a hug for ya!

Also to Dogfancey

Haha I'm glad you liked that line and plan to use it in the future. Coz hehe I'm gonna use it too.

Okay so here's Chapter 3 "Day By Day" here we go!

Wait sorry! I forgot to mention this isn't the actual lyrics this is just a translation. SORRY!!

Okie now we go.

* * *

"I sigh deep as if the ground is going to cave in. Only dust is piled up in my mind"

-Big Bang (Haru Haru)

* * *

"Gawd why can't they just leave me alone!?" The stressed out singer dropped his head in his hands slowly and let out an annoyed sigh. "Don't these foks 'ave anyfink betta t'do?"

"Mr.D?" The driver of the Benz looked at 2D from the corner of his gray eyes.

"Wozit James?" The resentful young man didn't even bother to lift up his head.

"The paparazzi..." James swallowed a gulp of air. "The paparazzi will have another field day with today's err events..."

"Tell me somefink I didn't know." He stretched out his outrageously long legs and rested his head on one of calloused hands. " 'onsestly this is getting old. Jus take me home now......"

It's been a little over two months since 2D was last home. No this wasn't his home it was just where he had been living since the Gorillaz went on hiatus.

The Benz pulled up smoothly to a pure white building with various emerald embellishments in elaborate geometric designs. The building itself was top of the line with the en vogue designs of some French guy that 2D didn't know, but then again he wouldn't care. It was just a white tower that stuck out dramatically among its surroundings. Not only was it the most modern looking among the Victorian houses but it was also the tallest building in all of London; it's stretched to an alarming 35 stories! Just by the minimal description it's best to assume that this place would cost a regular person an arm and a leg to even enter. Obviously 2D wasn't a normal person, and he got this place because of the privacy it offered. And God knows that man needed some privacy.

2D scrutinized his driver closely for the first time. James was a heavy set Caucasian man, probably from Manchester. From the way the crow's feet and what Murdoc called "Laugh lines" marked the driver's face, the singer turned model deduced he was at least a few years older than the Satanic bassist.

Murdoc

Rusell

Noodle

The darked eyed man's facade broke for a moment as the thoughts of his band mates began to slide into his mind. He quickly gained back his composure and pushed those memories out of his mind.

James stopped the BMW with ease and clicked off his seat belt in one smooth motion. He ran to the the passenger side and opened the door politely for the blue haired super star. His driver stood by the door with military posture that it seemed like he was one of the Queen's royal guards instead of a driver. 2D got out of the car with the charisma he usually saved for the photo shoots and commercials.

It caused many of the people outside of the building to stop what they were doing and and stare at the blue haired man with admiration.

" Goodbye Mr. D, Hope the rest of your day turns out better."

2D pushed up his sunglasses indifferently and looked at the middle aged driver with a hardened expression.

"I really don't that's even _close_ to possible James." He turned away to face the entrance and shoved his hands in his pocket impatiently.

"I'll call yew if I gotta go anywhere."

2D took long melancholy strides toward the elevators by the main lobby. There was constant stares and whispers of people as he passed by. Some even had to audacity to point!

Idiots

The blue haired idol stood alone in the elaborately decorated elevator. His long pianist fingers glossed over the buttons sluggishly until his his index finger abruptly jabbed number 35. He leaned his gangly figure against the the the wall behind him. 2D stared up at the ceiling and closed his large black eyes slowly. He allowed his mind to drift away to a place where he was safe from the harshness of reality His thoughts were disrupted by a woman hollering frantically at him.

"Sir Please! Keep the elevator door open! Please sir!"

She looked about his mom's age but probably twice her weight. Why were middle aged people in London so fat?

The woman continued to holler as she approached the elevator. The bitter young man lifted one of his elongated legs and kicked the button that closed the elevator's door. The door began to close slowly, but the woman quickened her pace. The middle aged woman only needed less than half a meter left , but the elevator's door sealed itself and gave off a low hum.

"I knew she wasn't gonna make it"

2D pulled out the pack of cigarettes he bought right before the mob began to stalk him. From his other pocket was a lighter shaped as a grenade. A little memento, to remember the fun they had making the "Dirty Harry" video, courtesy of Booty Brown. It's been over a year since he had a smoke, and God knows he needed on now. He popped the cigarette in his mouth and got it to light on the second try. 2D attempted to take a long drag but as the smoke entered his system it caused him to burst in a fit of coughing. After a couple of minutes of coughing he regained his composure.

"I'm gonna try this again. I just practice is all." He brought the cigarette in his left hand closer to lips and exhaled slowly. Just as he was going to put his lips on it once more, a voice, with the beauty of a violin, sang sweetly in his ear.

"If you keep smoking it would damage that wonderful voice of yours."

2D jumped back in confusion and looked at his surroundings. He was all alone and the only sound was coming from the low humming of the elevator.

He closed his eyes again and consoled himself

"Jus my imagination nuhfink more, nuhfink more...."

The third time's a charm; The blue haired pretty boy tried again. At exactly the same moment when he heard the voice he scanned the elevator meticulously to make sure there was no interruptions this time around . After a few seconds he precoded.

"If you can't stop smoking for yourself, can you at least stop for me?" The voice wasn't as loud as the one he heard before, but the sadness in its tone tore at his soul.

"Damn," he snarled under his breath. He threw the cigarette down in the exact manner that he used on the camera earlier that day. 2D obliterated the cigarette in one large stamp of his leather shoes. They only remains was some ash and black mark that resembled an aftermath of a small bomb. He stuffed the rest of the pack deep inside his coat pocket but he ended up throwing it into the elevator's trash can.

The lanky thirty year old leaned his back against the wall once more. His eyes remained closed as he murmured a small Buddhist mantra. There were no more voices around him just the continuous hum of the elevator. Suddenly the the elevator gave a high pitched ding and the doors slid open smoothly to reveal a woman in her late 20's. The woman had dark voluminous red hair that was reminiscent of vintage hairstyles in movies like Casablanca. Her skimpy forest green dress hugged every part of her body and didn't leave much to the imagination. She looked absolutely ecstatic when she saw the Gorillaz ex-front man. 2D picked up his leg once more and gave the same button a kick. The sultry woman slid into the elevator gracefully before the door could even begin to close.

"Oh my Gawd! 2D It's been too long!"

The red haired woman wrapped her toned arms around the blue haired singer. 2D's body stiffened as a reaction to this unwelcome reunion. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his designer jeans and formed them into two rigid fists.

"Oh come on 2D Baby!" the woman whined seductively, "Y'know who I am don't you?" She crept closer to the angst filled filled singer turned model and attempted to kiss his soft delicate neck.

2D pushed the harpy away and stared at her with his eyes full of resentment and betrayal.

"Git the Fok away from me Paula, I don' wanna deal with chu," he stuffed his hands in his pocket once more into tight fists.

"Oooh! 2D!" she eyed coyly "Lookat you! So strong and and dominating. I _love_ it."

"Not now and never again Paula." The blue haired man didn't even want to look at her. He didn't even want to be in th same country as her let alone in an empty elevator.

"Oh come one 2D!" Paula pouted slightly. "Can't you even make small talk with me?"

What floor was the elevator on? 13. God this was gonna be a long ride, he might as well humor her and subject himself to this woman's whims.

"Yer hair was black" he spat out quietly.

"Oh yeah" she giggled and gave her hair a quick flip. "It was for this guy I was seeing. If you like it black I would-"

"_NOT_ interested._" _a low growl came form his lips.

"What about all the memories we had?"

"Oh like the time yew were fokin Murdoc on the toilet?" Nobody would have expected 2D to use sarcasm and actually make sense. That is what caused Paul to take a step back after what she just heard. She gathered back her composure and continued to try and break 2D's invisible barrier.

"So," she said curtly. "Whatever happened to the girl from before hm? The really mousy one with the glasses."

A pang shot across his heart in an instant, but he continued to keep up his charade.

Paula continued on

"Honestly You could have any girl in the world," she laughed "like well me! And you chose_** that?**_ Are you really that stupid? It was soooo obvious when I first saw her that she couldn't keep up with your jet setter rocker life style. She's a totally week girl, It's pathetic!" The Gorillaz Ex guitarist laughed again like banshee who had found a soul to steal. 2D ferociously pushed Paula against the buttons of the elevator with a loud CLACK! He threw his palms quickly on each side of Paula's head. The fuming singer leaned closer to his ex girlfriend to the point where there noses nearly touched. His dark craters he had for eyes transformed themselves into pits of anger and despair. Paula found herself falling deeper and deeper; the deeper she fell the more scared she became.

"Yew don't even know bitch."2D said sharply. His voice continued to rise bit by bit. "Don't ever talk crap bout 'er! ' Cos yew will never even come close to being ¼ of the woman she is!"

The elevator stopped on the 28th floor and the doors slid open once more. 2D grabbed the temptress by her tiny wrists and threw her outside into the empty hallway.

Paula shrieked while this occurred. Her brown eyes gazed at her ex boyfriend is shear disbelief. No words came out of her mouth, just guttural sounds that 2D responded with a condescending glance.

"Believe it," The elevator's door slid shut and he was alone once again.

Would Paula go to the Press? PSH! 2D wouldn't give a damn if she did. Besides her pride probably wouldn't allow her to admit that the "weakling" 2D had the ability to over power her. The elevator dinged for the final time and opened its doors to the 35th floor. The blue haired man trudged down the hall until he reached his place.2D grabbed his keys and exhaled a long shaky breath. His hand trembled as his keys shortened the distance from itself and the lock. It seemed like an eternity by the time he unlocked the door.

"Yew can do this man, yew can do this." he repeated this small chant as he walked through the door. He took in another long breath and closed the mahogany door behind him. It's been months since he was last in here and the penthouse looked exactly how he left it all those weeks ago. Dust piled up everywhere from the various Knickknacks he collected over the years and the photographs that sprawled themselves out sporadically around the living room..

"Gawd I gotta git this placed cleaned up!"

2D took two large steps and slipped on some kind of cloth that was left on the floor.

"ow! Wot the fok was-" he hesitated when he saw what he slipped on.

The culprit was a white Tokidoki hoodie with teal tassels. He stared at the jacket and cradled it like it was an infant. 2D pressed his face closer to the jacket and took in a deep breath. Even after all this time it smelled the same.

It smelled like her.

The comforting smell of Costa Rican shade grown coffee intertwined with the the light fragrance of her sweet perfume.

He hung his head low and mumbled something inaudible under his breath. His eyes began to well up slightly around the corners as he looked at the jacket once more.

2 Month, 2 Weeks, and 2 Days.

* * *

Who's this girl 2D is obsessing over? What happened to her? Does it have anything to do with why he wasn't in his penthouse for weeks?

Stay tuned for the next instalment

Chapter 4: Face To Face.

It's a little bit more lighter

Sorry guys was that too long? Yeah I know 2D is cursing a lot, and seems totally out of character. My couin pointed out to me that he seems to be acting more like Murdoc (and she's not even a Die hard fan of Gorillaz!)

anyway, winter break is coming to an end to the updates will become less frequent. Sorry!

After i finished chapter three i began planning out the next three chapters (yes, its gonna get that long, if not longer) until i got a road block.

So how did i fix it? Anywayz I love Russ, he's hardcore, but I Didn't know how to get a chapter to be told from his perspective on the events that was occuring. If you've been payin attention you'd know he was in New York while everyone else is in London. So he will still be participating via webcam and flashbacks, but the idea of getting him his own chapter is up in the air.

So what can you expect for the chapters coming up? Let's just say these are some of the potential artists that may appear in the near future.

Gorillaz

Daft Punk

Blondie

Paramore

Ayumi Hamsaki

Olivia Lufkin

Linkin Park

Prozzak

Yuna Ito

Relient K

Lighthouse Family

Bonnie Tyler

So yeah there ya go! ^_^ So I hope uhh you like this chapter, and i hope you continue to support me. Thank you soo much!

-Swizzerz 12/31/08


	4. Face to Face

From zeh desk of Ms. Swizzerz:

Welcome to Chapter 4 guys! I'm sorry I know I'm really "wordy" I tried to give story as much detail as I Possibly could . Hyuuu~

This chapter mostly focuses on Noodle, on you might be thinking to yourself

"Hey crazy woman, isn't this story centered around 2D?"

Yeah, it is, but Noodle experiences and emotions play a very important role that brings everything in full circle.

Now what is so important about chapter 4? Read more to find out!

FYI I know I took out this chapter and put it back in it's because there were so many mistakes! I didn't read it after i posted it i was all sick and what not, blek so i applogize!

* * *

"I turned away because I thought you were the problem

Tried to forget until I hit the bottom.

But when I faced you in my blank confusion

I realized you weren't wrong it was a mere illusion."

-Daft Punk (Face to Face)

* * *

"I wounder what could be bothering him..." Noodle pushed her shiny black hair behind her ear.

Murdoc and Noodle walked away from the incident about twenty minutes ago; they found themselves in front of of a futuristic looking building composed of primarily a bunch of rectangles and ovals.

"Murdoc-papa, I don't think I'm ready for this," her fearful green eyes pleaded silently for her father to take her home.

" Luv... there ain't a reason why you should be scared. For the love Satan your a Japanese super soldier capable of makin a grown man cry in a matter of seconds, yet you're afraid of this!?"

"It's all so sudden... we're probably disturbing her.... and with what happened with 2D-Nisan it's-"

"More of a reason to see her today. She's been wantin to see for years," the dark haired man placed his hands lightly on each of noodle's tiny shoulders.

"Noods, I'm Not very good with this girly crap, y'know that. All that fashion and emotional problems that a teenage girl goes through, can't understand em. This is what's best, I don't want you to to turn into the psychological mess like the giant galoot."

By Giant Galoot, Murdoc meant Rusell.

The middle aged rocker kept his hands on the guitarist's shoulders. He steered her toward the front of the building where a familiar face waited for them.

"Mr Mouse!" Noodle screamed excitedly.

"Wow Noodle! Look at you! You've grown up a lot since the last time I saw you!"

The fair skinned man smiled at the both of them and smoothed down his brown mini afro.

He was Danger Mouse, the producer who helped with their Demon Days album.

"Any new albums coming up 'doc?" the producer asked the bassist curiously.

"Duno as of yit, I know Noodle here's been writing some songs and Russ ocould swing by if he wanted but the friggen Dullard's not been in contact with us since the break."

"That sucks man."

"It does. Now can we see her now?"

"Of course"

So does that mean Danger Mouse knew her too? He and Murdoc engaged in small talk about the news. Noodle wasn't really listening; she had her own problems. For a while she forgot about the incident with 2D and focused at what was happening at that moment.

How could she relate to this woman?

Why was Murdoc so persistent about bringing her in?

She couldn't even remember the last time she spoken to this woman, if there was even was a time at all. As far as the eighteen year old was concerned this woman was a total stranger, how the hell did her dad think this was going to help her?

"Okay, just take a seat inside. She'll be with you shortly." Danger Mouse opened the door and gestured for the Gorillaz members present inside. He closed the door gently and his heavy foot steps echoed down the empty hallway.

"Since when did Mr. Mouse become a secretary?" Noodle whispered quizzically.

Murdoc couldn't help himself; he chuckled lightly under his breath.

The room they entered was essentially centered around mod designs. The walls were smooth and pure white. There were also various pink and green mobiles hanging from the ceiling and geometric art pieces lined this so called office. In the center of this abode was a transparent kitchen table surrounded by metal chairs lined with pink or green cushions.

And there she was

On the other side of the room was woman with her back towards the visitors. She made no sign to show that she knew that Murdoc and Noodle entered. The woman was probably only a few inches taller than Noodle and was essentially built the same. Her long black hair was styled into a spiky bun held by two silver chopsticks. She chatted on her cell phone congenially in what sounded like Vietnamese, but Noodle didn't understand her. Yeah the super soldior was a master of languages, but she never even tried to learn Vietnamese. The woman wore a black short-sleeved kimono-style baby doll dress that hugged her body smoothly; a thick silver band around the area bellow her chest enunciated the slight curves in her body. Every step she took in her ankle high boots was smooth and agile like she was walking on air.

The woman sounded like she was just about finished and closed her phone silently. In one agile step she turned to face Noodle.

Noodle's emerald eyes were filled with shear disbelief and wonder.

This woman had her face

Well it wasn't _exactly_ her face. Noodle could tell that the woman was a few years older than her; probably in her mid to late twenties. The guitarist also noticed that they styled their bangs differently. Noodle had fringed bangs that went across her forehead; the woman had long thin bangs on each side of that delicately traced the outline of her face. Because Noodle was a Japanese super soldier, she was genetically better; no glasses, no contacts, nothing. The woman on the other had wore a black framed pair of glasses that made her green eyes pop out even more.

The spunky guitarist noticed that she had been staring at the woman non stop since the beginning and bowed quickly.

"MUH-MUHMYNAMEISNUH-NUHNOODLEPUH-PUH-PLEASEDTOMEETYOU," she stammered frantically. Noodle couldn't look up, she refused to.

"These formalities are unnecessary,"the woman's voice sang gently.

The blood rushed to Noodle's cheeks quickly; she decided to take a seat in the chair closest to her.

The twenty something year old extended a delicate hand in Murdoc's direction kindly

"It's good to see you're doing well Ichigo, but this room is still too fokin bright!"

The woman in the black dressed responded with a tiny smile. The satanic bassist took the seat next to Noodle and Ichigo took the seat across from them.

Murdoc spoke to Ichigo like they've met before, when did he meet her?

"It's crazy to see you to in the same room. The resemblance is insane!"

"That's what tends to happens with clones Murdoc-san"

**Clones**

Noodle hadn't heard those words in years. All 23 of the bio-engineered kids were clones of somebody and that's what led to their downfall. The word clone sent shivers down her spine everytime she heard it. It was associated with the ridicule and physical abuse the kids went faced constantly. Their "parents" pretended to be nice people and visited their cloned selves constantly. When they were sure they weren't being watched they would beat the crap out of them and belittle the little children. Many of them grew up to be psychologically unstable, thus resulted in their deaths. Noodle fortunately never had to deal with that, but something altered her life drastically during her developmental years. According to Mr. Kyuzo, her creator/ mentor, when Noodle was about 15 months old a woman attacked her mercilessly and left her blind; she remained that year for a few years. The resentment she had toward her "clone mother" festered inside her heart for the rest of her life.

There was a nice human teenager that often visited Noodle when she was younger. She couldn't remember the human's name but always referred to her as "Onee- Chan (Big sister). Even though Noodle couldn't see her sister, she felt her presence whenever she walked into a room. Her big sister's musical voice drew her in like the flute or the pied piper. The future rock star always ran to her sister joyously and always ended up in one of her sister's warm hugs. Whenever her sister hugged her Noodle allowed her sweet scent to encompass her like a thermal blanket.

The life of the super soldier allowed them to learn skills at an accelerated pace, that didn't stop her sister from helping any way she could. She helped Noodle walk, she helped her speak, and even tried to teach her writing. As important as all of those were to life, none of them were as crucial as one thing.

The young guitarist remmebered listening to her sister play the an electric guitar accompanied with her beautiful voice making sounds the toddler wasn't familiar with.

"Nooderu-chan, I want to make music for the rest of my life.... That is my goal in life."

"But Onee-Chan, why do you sing in Gibberish?"

The teenage girl's laughter rang like little bells.

"It's not gibberish silly girl! I like to sing in different languages. It helps me learn them easier."

"Like other countries?"

"Exactly" the older Japanese girl plopped the toddler down next to the small boombox. After a series of clicks and clacks, a man's singing diffused around them in a series of wild drums and guitar rifts. Noodle bobbed her head left to the right with the beat of the music; she smiled at her sister and said

"I like this what are they?"

"no-no. It's _who_ are they."

"Okay...._who_ are they?"

"They're Bon Jovi?"

"What's a Bon Jovi?"

"A band, it's like a group of friends that play music adn sing together?"

"What are they singing?"

"You give Love a Bad Name"

"And what that language?"

"English"

The exuberant toddler continued to fire questions left and right to her teenage sister. A whole new world of magic and wonder began to open itself to the future axe princess.

* * *

"Nooderu-chan....." her sister spoke sadly

"what is it?"

"You remember where Bon Jovi is form right?"

"Of Course!" Noodle yelled in English, "America the home of the free!"

"I'm going there soon..."

"Wow! So fun! When are we going Onee-chan?"

"Not we kiddo... Just me.....alone."

The toddler looked in the direction where her sister's voice came from. For the first time in years she felt lost.

"When will you back?" Tears fell from her bright green eyes.

"I don't know when or even If I will anytime soon Nooderu-chan."

"ONEE-CHAN!" the little girl lunged toward the skinny teenager. The older bent down to catch the younger one in one of her usual warm hugs, but at the force Noodle came at her nearly knocked the both of them down.

"Nooderu-chan I want you to listen to me."

The depressed youngster faced her sister and searched for her cheek. She was surprised to feel her sister's usually smooth face soaking wet and realized her sister was probably in as much pain as her.

Noodle clung tighter and sobbed heavily on the teen's narrow shoulders.

"N-n-nooderu-chan I-I'm going to a school in America that will help me reach my goal," Onee-chan stammered helplessly, " I-I-I want you to reach your goals too, okay?"

Noodle nodded but wouldn't lift up her head.

"I'm going to give my guitar to you kiddo. Take care of it okay?"

The little girl nodded again and released her tight grasp.

" I want to see my little sister play in front of millions of people, you have the talent Nooderu-chan and I hope this guitar helps you get there."

* * *

A few months after Onee-chan left, Mr. Kyuzo figured out a way to fix Noodle's eyes. She wanted to ask her mentor about the girl that used to visit her, but what if she was a trespasser? The future rock star didn't want to get her big sister in trouble, especially with the Japanese government.

Maybe that's why she always felt so drawn to 2D-Nisan. He and her Onee-chan were like kindred souls. They both constantly looked out for Noodle with gentle authority, they both gave her long warm hugs, and they both smelled really sweet (2D like Butterscotch and Onee-chan like berries). Even through Noodle's amnesia she was able to recognize the similarities in her heart of something she missed.

The thoughts began to resurface again. 2D wasn't sweet any more. He turned into a rude prick; she couldn't even recognize him anymore. Noodle hasn't seen her sister in years and didn't even know if she was still alive. As far as she knew; two of her favorite people were gone from her life. Tears rolled down her cheeks slowly. Murdoc put one of his calloused hands over his daughter's hand reassuringly.

When Noodle gained her memories back a few years ago, Mr Kyuzo informed her that he cloned the axe princess from his grand daughter Ichigo Kyuzo. Based on her mentor's age she assumed that the grand daughter was probably middle aged by now; the woman that caused her blindness. She was no hurry to meet this woman. During the Demon Days production, Murdoc and Rusell found her "clone mother", they asked Noodle if she wanted to meet her, but she shot that idea quickly. The super soldior was afraid of that woman even though she could've destroyed with just her pinky finger. The incident still affected the young girl psyche.

Now she was sitting face to face with her "clone mother." Was she going to belittle her and attack her again. No Murdoc wouldn't' let that happen, he loved her too much. Noodle wished for the protective arms of 2D or Onee-chan to come resque her. The 20+ year old walked toward the 18 year old in long strides until she stood right next to her.

Oh God what was this evil woman going to do?

To much of Noodle's surprise Ichigo wrapped around her arms around Noodle tenderly. It was warm, and it had the sweet fragrance of......

The idea hit her, why had she been so blind! If she wasn't so busy worrying she could've realized this sooner.

The young guitarist threw her arms around the woman in black tightly and wailed

"ONEE-CHAN!"


	5. Heaven Fobid

_" Take a breath_

_Just take a seat_

_You're falling apart and tearing at the seems."_

_ -The Fray (Heaven Forbid)_

_

* * *

_

_"Augh! Stop talking! Leave me alone!"_

_The stressed singer held his ears tightly. Why did her voice haunt him like this? It must be the meds; he needed his meds! 2D scurried to the kitchen and frantically searched for his medication. Pain relievers, migrane pills, didn't matter he just needed something! He finally found a small orange bottle; he poured about 1/3 of the contents down his mouth. After taking medication for years the blue haired man grew accustomed to taking pills without water. His vision began to get blurry as the medication started to take effect._

_2D stumbled blindly until he landed on the leather couch. His chest rose up and down quickly as he felt the room spin. Had he taken too much? The empty penthouse around him began to fade into darkness._

_Was he dead?_

_I really like you a lot y'know the haunting voice sang tenderly_

_"I really like yew too"_

_Wear this for luck [giggle]. Now you'll always have something to remember me by_

_"There's no way I could eva forget yew"_

_You got this made for me?_

_"_Yep, Happy Birthday 'luv"

_I would love to have my own family one day_

"Yew'd be a wonderful mum"

The darkness around him cleared to reveal his apartment once more. The 30 year old held his breath at the sight before him; another him. The other version of himself stood angrily across a petite young woman.

It was her

This was the night that took a chunk of soul.

The petite woman questioned the other 2D meekly; the other 2D just stood in silence.

"But Stuart all I did was-"

"I know what you did I don't need to hear it again."

"Why can't you accept the fact there is more to this than you originally thought?" Now she was getting mad, but the other 2D kept his head down.

"There is no way! And I can't believe you of all people would even defend 'em!"

"Stuart," she said in a hushed voice, "come on, we don't need to argue over this."

"Of course we don't need to, coz it's over."

2D felt a pain shoot through his heart at his own words. What was he thinking?

"What do you mean over?" The woman looked like her heart fell to the floor; but she recovered quickly and lashed out.

"Over!? What the hell over this? Are you serious!?"

"Yer damn right I'm serious!"

"I thought you loved me... You told me you loved me!"

"I don't" the words were icy and cruel.

NO!NO!NO! That's not true he's lying! The first 2D heart rate quickened.

The dark haired woman threw a key furiously to the other 2D's head; drops of blood began to drip into his right eye.

"Stuart Pot, I've never said this to you before, but you are an idiot!"

The other 2D arms stiffened slightly.

The petite woman turned around abruptly and headed to the door. The first 2D chased ran after her.

"Please don't listen me, well that me please Luv!" He attempted to grab her delicate wrists; they slipped in between his fingers like he didn't exist.

The door slammed on that rainy night night, she never returned.

The First 2D stomped bitterly to his counter part

"Yew twat go after her!" The 2nd 2D held his head down

"Yew 'ave to get her now!"

"I don't need 'er"

"Yeh yew do!"

The 2nd 2D didn't hear the first 2D at all.

"It's better off like this"

"No it's not!"

"I'll be fine without 'er"

"yer gonna lose 'er forever!"

The blue haired idol jolted upright quickly. The room was empty once more. He panted heavily and was drenched with a cold sweat.

"Jesus Christ" he pushed his shaggy blue hair out of his face. What just happened? He saw his relationship flash before his very eyes; was this an omen?

2D walked to the bathroom and washed his face. He caught a glimpse of pale face in the mirror, pushed his blue hair back and felt a scar above his right eye. That girl had amazing aim.

After he finished, the blue haired man walked to the hallway. A medium picture on the wall caught his attention. It was a picture of the Gorillaz posing for a Halloween photo. Murdoc was dressed in a Nazi uniform while arguing with Rusell who was in a Charlie Chaplin costume. Noodle was so young!She was wearing to what 2D thinks was one of those American southern plantation guys that made sure the prisoners did the work. 2D was dressed in a mummy outfit and walked aimlessly in the background.

Gawd he hasn't seen his mates in nearly three years, let alone spoken to any of them. The singer assumed they all just forgot about him. Yeah, he got a new cell number (he forgot to pay for the bill) and his email was on the fritz (he just created a new one), but they could've found a way to contact him if they wanted especially Noodle.

He lost his family, he lost his love, he was all alone.

The dejected singer decided to look at the fan mail that was line against the hallway. Maybe those would cheer him up. There were twelve burlap sacks filled to the brim with letters, he picked the first one up and shook the contents to the floor. Among the sea of fan mail one in particular really caught his eye. It was in an average size envelope with a fat creature that was some sort of rabbit or maybe a cat.

No way....

2D seized the envelope and his theory was proven. The cute anime creature, the curvy handwriting, it had to be from Noodle. The envelope was thick in his hands, what did she do write a novel? He opened the envelope. There was a three page letter asking how 2D was, how she and Murdoc were, their new flat, school etc.

"_I really miss my big brother and I hope to hear from you soon!"_

_Love always,_

_Noodle_

_PS Look at the pictures I took!_

There were probably about 15 pictures in the stack noodle sent. Some were of their new home (this didn't seem to match the satanic bassist at all) pictures from school, and other random pictures. One was of Murdoc. He was sitting on a maroon recliner. The satanic bassist wore a pair of oval reading glasses while reading a newspaper in a black button down shirt. 2D guffawed heavily and held the wall for support. It seemed that "Murdoc-papa" was starting to fit in his role nicely.

Was there more?

After about four hours, Miyazaki themed stationary covered the coffee table. Noodle even sent him The Human League DVD's and vintage zombie movie memorabilia. The reminiscent singer found one last letter from the teenage guitarist, it was the thinnest one in comparison.

_Hey 2D-Nisan? How are you doing?_

That's how she began all her letters, but this one was different.

_Wait this is a letter you can't really answer that now, then again, it's not like you ever do. I guess you're just to busy with your new career right?_

_I guess it can't be helped. Your ads are everywhere! So many girls and even some of my teachers go crazy over you!_

_I hope this new fame doesn't change you, you promised me after the El Manana video shoot a few years ago, remember?_

_I tried to see you but these stupid suits won't let me! Hello! I'm your freakin' sister! The kick ass guitarist of Gorillaz!_

_Did you forget me?_

_I really miss you 2D-Nisan, we all do. I wish I could see you soon._

_Your Biggest Fan,_

_Noodle_

2D stared at the letter disbelief. They didn't forget him after all. Even though his love life was doomed he could still fix things up with his family. He pushed a couple of buttons on his cell phone and spoke.

"James can yew take me somewheh?"

* * *

This is my first story, some feeback would be nice Hyuu~

Yay! The mood is getting lighter! The next chapter should be coming up some time this weekend, darn school is starting once more.. This dang spacing isn't workin right, AUGH!


	6. Don't Cry Sister

From Zeh Desk of Miss Swizzers:

Hey y'all! Anyway, I put this story in Hiatus, coz I didn't know if I was gonna continue it. I checked my email last nightand i'm surprised to see people who actually wanna know that my story is updated.

Thank you so much to El Brazo derecho de Gigantes and Hiezen Uchiha for requesting story alerts, you guys just made my semester!

The project I was working with was another story that focuses on 2D again; but along the lines of first love. So this story is titled (rather unoriginal actually) "First Love". Yeah.... It takes place when he was visiting his cousin in Christmas of 1994, surprisingly, it actually is connected to "The last Two Years"

Also, I bunch of ideas were floating around for different parts of this series; some really pushing the super natural magicness!So you can expect more Gorillaz fan-fiction goodness from Swizzers.

I've even been doing some concept art for the stories! Yeah.. some didn't turn out so great. FYI, I really need to learn how to draw 30 some yr olds.

So whenever I actually finish this story, I'll publish "First Love" (which is almost done actually).

Anyway enough with the yappin, here is long awaited Chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: Don't Cry Sister

Love don't come too easy, you see  
A little bit of you and a little bit of me  
Don't cry sister cry, it'll be alright.

Everything will be alright

-J.J. Cale (Don't Cry Sister)

"I'm so sorry Onee-chan!" Noodle wailed

"Sorry?" Ichigo tilted her head in confusion, "what did you do?"

"All these years*sniff* I thought you were the one who made me blind..."

"Me!? Didn't grandfather tell you anything about me at all?"

"Well yes, but I guess I never put it all together..."

Ichigo Kyuzo left for America in August of 1994; she was accepted to the world famous Xavier Cugat School of the Arts. It allowed her to become one step closer to her dream. But it had a price. Yes, she had a great time in high school, but she was there on scholarship. She did work part time, but it wasn't enough money to get her back home during breaks. Any money she earned it went straight to school supplies, clothes (puberty was an awkward time), and college. Once she did have enough money to get to Japan Noodle was suffering from amnesia and was rocking out with the Gorillaz; there goes Ichigo's plan. Noodle tried to process everything that just happened. This day was a whirl wind of emotions.

Murdoc cleared his voice and spoke, "Y'know I was thinkin. Gorillaz needs a new album, the best one so far! Now of course we could do that on our own hehe, but hell if you were on board we'd be pretty damn unstoppable. Wots the repuation? 'Anythin Q1 touches heads straight to number one? We could have had number one for Demon Days, specially in Asia if you weren't helpin those damn pretty boys."

"Mr. Nicalls!" Ichigo pretended to look horrified, "I'm sorry that Dong Bang Shin Gi got to me first, but none the less praises from such a man as yourself flatter me."

Q1? The guitarist couldn't believe it. The one who introduced her to Bon Jovi. The one who gave her the guitar. The one who was essentially her big sister was one of the biggest song writers/ producers in the world! She heard of Q1 before. Apparently she spoke eight languages and was one of the biggest fashion icons in all of Asia. Noodle's chest swelled with pride at this epiphany.

"To answer your question," the producer spoke with a prominent American accent,"I need to know how the rest of your band feels about this crucial decision."

The bassist chuckled "Well, you know I want what's best for my band and same goes for Rus-"

"I want you too Onee-chan!" The guitarist stood up excitedly, "and 2D-Nisan defiantly wouldn't mind since you're so hot!"

Ichigo blushed lightly and gave a nervous smile.

There was so much Noodle wanted to tell her sister. Yes, she could confide in Murdoc, but this was her sister! She could confide in her in almost anything; she was probably more understanding anyway. There was so many things she wanted to know about her big sister; there was so many things she needed to get off her chest.

"Murdoc-papa, can I hang with my sister for the afternoon?" Her eyes pleaded to him silently.

"It's fine with me, but it depends on her."

"I'm free for the whole afternoon, but nothing completes a day of girl bonding, like shopping." The older Japanese girl flashed a bright smile in his direction.

Murdoc sighed heavily, "Fine," Murdoc pulled out a black leather wallet from his black leather pants(yeah big surprise there) and took out a few bills "Here you go 'luv."

"Thank you Murdoc-Papa! The younger Japanese girl gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"I'll bring her home later"

The two Japanese girls walked down the streets of London happily. This was exactly how Noodle imagined spending the day with her sister was like. They checked out various boutiques that didn't have the run of the mill fashions.

"Nuderru-chan!You look adorable!" Ichigo spoke in Japanese approvingly.

Noodle wore a red T-shirt that sported the icon for Bon Jovi's _Have a Nice Day_ icon (yes the smirking face) with black suspenders and a short red plaid skirt.

"The thing is, if you don't want your papa to blow a gasket, maybe wear some tights. They show off your great legs and put Murdoc's mind at ease, well for a bit anyway..."

They continued to enter the various boutiques, and each time they always ended up with a little something more than they walked in with. After a couple of hours their stomachs both growled in unison. The sisters giggled like little kindergärtners and took it as a signal to eat.

Their noses dragged them to a quaint little cafe that showed no influence of corporate America. The cherry pie in glass case caused their mouths to water; oh yeah they knew what they were going to eat. Noodle and Ichigo sat in a booth and waited for their orders. When the food finally came(along with a cup of Hot Chocolate for Noodle and and Cup of Coffee for Ichigo) they attacked it; the poor pie didn't have a change. They spent about an hour catching up on what they've been up to for over a decade. It was obvious they both reached their was a fantastic Songwriter/ producer and Noodle was a kick ass guitarist.

"I've been keeping up with what you've been doing Noods. I'm so proud! You can't imagine the pride I felt when I saw you at the Apollo."

"You were there!?"

"Yeah, I was still living in New York at the time."

She picked up a napkin from the little dispenser, and that's when the younger sister noticed it.

"Onee-chan a ring!"

She was right. On the producers right ring finger was a silver band with a princess cut topaz gem stone sitting on the middle perfectly.

She smiled at her sister gently, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Noodle was speechless; she took her sister's hand in her and examined it closely.

"The man he-"

"and I are unfortunately not together anymore"

What? This wasn't the answer she was expecting. She thought it was going to be more along the lines that she got engaged! Her older sister told her a synopsis of the story. She was truly in love with this man she met a few years back, more than any other one in her whole life. He was sweet and did the best he could to ensure she was okay. Recently they had a heavy argument that had the ability to shake the heavens. They haven't spoken since that night. What Noodle didn't understand was who would break up with her sister? She was smart, beautiful, and talented. She had it all! Also, why did she still wear that ring even if it was over?

"What's his name?"

"No way I'm not telling you!"

"But i'm your sister!" the axe princess griped, "we're supposed to tell each other _**everything**_!"

"No way, I know how you are, you're gonna end up killing him!"

"No I'm not!" which was true, she was just gonna kick him so hard that his balls were gonna be where his eyes were supposed to be.

"I still love him my little sister," the older Japanese woman looked at the ring longingly, "I may be acting foolish but can't help it. I think about him more than I wish to, but I can't control these emotions. Maybe one day, I hope, that he and I will reconcile things. Even if it doesn't turn out well, I don't regret anything." she took a sip of her coffee, " He was a great boyfriend, and nothing in this world will make me change my mind." her voice was filled with sadness, but she perked up randomly, "anyway this gives me some great material for some new music don't you think? Chalk it up to life experience."

Ichigo placed her hands over Noodle's assuringly, "Now you must tell me what's bothering you"

The younger Japanese woman stared at his sister's ring once more. The gem stone was the exact color of 2D's hair. Noodle began from the beginning of her life at Kong studios and all the fun she had with laughed to herself as she went down memory lane. After El Manana, he left to become a model, and she hadn't heard from him younger Japanese woman tried all means of communication to get a hold of him, but nothing worked. When she saw him this morning he changed into someone that could not even be big brother and it really scared her. The tears started to flow once more and her sister squeezed her hand tighter

"To me it sounds like you still care for 2D"

"I Do"

"I think he's just going through a difficult time right now. Give him some time, I'm sure that inside that he's still the brother you love so much."

"How do you know?" Noodle looked to her sister with watery eyes.

Ichigo smiled and tapped her glasses three times with her index finger.

"_Mother's intuition_"

* * *

Augh I'm sleepy!_ Hyuu~ Anyway I did this quick so it's not so much in detail as the chapters before it. There was supposed to be another flashback in this chapter, but I didn't think it was essential. I noticed something, this chapter is mostly composed of dialogue, which isn't bad thing. I hope....


	7. Tonight Tonight

* * *

"Time is never time at all  
You can never ever leave without leaving a piece of youth  
And our lives are forever changed"

-Smashing Pumpkins (Tonight Tonight)

* * *

There was a woman named Liz that taught Murdoc how to play the bass when he was ten. Along with her style of playing, he adopted his mentor's philosophy.

"_Man, I'm little afraid to see wot kind of man you'd grow up to be"_

"_Why's that?"_

"_Everyone grows up. When they do, they lose the part that makes them human. They end up like everyone else"_

"_Which is?"_

"_Twats"_

The young bassist was skeptical at her statement. He didn't think he was a twat and he didn't think he was going to be one either. Sadly Liz was right. It happened to everyone he met, even himself. Once they reached adult hood, it was just about their own personal gains. This added to Murdoc's cynicism.

"Hell if everyone is gonna be a twat I might as well join in too." Around the time he was almost thirty he came into contact with the first one to prove his philosophy wrong.

"Oi Mudz, yew okay?"

The 32 year old looked down while leaning on his Winnebago. This would commemorate the third anniversary of Liz's death. He held a large bottle of Vodka in his left hand and a cigarette on his right.

"Wot bout Paula?" he growled

"She's jus a girl, you're my best mate"

He gave the blue haired singer a strange look, he was just caught the night before nailing his girlfriend, and he's worried about him?

The bassist took a long drag of his cigarette. The band mates stayed in the car park for hours as Murdoc told 2D about his teacher. His mom was in an asylum, his dad was an abusive alcoholic, and his brother was just a dick. Liz was the only person who showed any shred of human kindness to him. If it weren't for her, he'd probably would have killed himself a long time ago. When he wanted to get away from his house hers was always open. When he got older, she went to his graduation and bought him El Diablo. Liz was the one who would bail Murdoc out when ever he got in trouble with the law, which was frequent. Why would she care so much about him? Was it because she was crazy? Was it because she had a miscarriage at 18? He didn't know nor did he care, he really had loved Liz. It didn't matter that she was more than a decade older, that is the only woman he would ever loved and nothing was going to change it.

"She died before she could see me hit the big time" Murdoc took another drag, "If she could see me now, she would probably be disgusted" tears started to form from the corner of his mis matched eyes.

"I'm really sorry 'bout Paula 'D"

"It's nofink, If she gets turned on by you, she isn't my type of gal"

The bassist gave a low chuckle, this was one of the rare moments the dullard actually showed some intelligence. That action caused the two drops to roll down his face

"Awee Mudz," the blue haired man leaned towards him with his arms open. The dark haired man punched him in the face and knocked his two front teeth out

"I don't need your sympathy you little fagot!" Murdoc screamed angrily

* * *

Stuart Pot

It seemed that the accident caused Stuart to be forever sixteen. His body aged properly, but he still was a kid at heart. He didn't really think about the after effects of sex, thus the five illegitimate kids, he was easy to mess around with, but he would still go out of his way to help someone. Murdoc hated to admit it, but that's what he liked about 2D. Since Liz died, 2D was the first person to try at comfort him when he was down. Of course that usually got him beat up, but would forgive his attacker pretty quick. None the less the bassist secretly appreciated it.

Murdoc slammed the door and swore loudly. He couldn't believe what he saw that day. He really thought 2D was different from everyone else. It's been almost three years and he somehow managed to age from 16 to 42 without any of the band realizing it. Stu-Pot was no longer the stupid singer anymore he turned into some twat, just like everyone else!

Murdoc and Rusell have been checking up on what their singer was up to via tabloids and the Internet. He was an international model that everyone wanted a piece of. For the most part, the dullard mostly ran away from the Paparazzi while shielding a girl. He would usually yell back at the Paparazi but it was nothing really offensive, stupid, but not offensive. That was until a few months ago. Recently, his temper really went insane. The former front man had been involved in lawsuits left and right. He's punched out a few guys, yelled obscenities in the paparazzi's direction, and broke a few cameras. Noodle knew nothing about it, and Murdoc made sure she wouldn't. Anytime he saw a magazine or a tabloid that featured their singer he would buy all the copies. Yeah, it was bitch to buy and carry all those stacks , but he had to make sure that his daughter never saw any of them. He destroyed the evidence while she was at school; fire was the easiest.

The bassist made excuse after excuse to explain his singer's behavior,but what could he do now? He could no longer cover for the blue haired man any longer. Noodle saw it with her own eyes, how was he going explain this to her now?

The middle aged rocker made his way to the kitchen and searched for a number in cell phone. Once he found the one he was searching for he pressed a green button and put it to his ear. After about three rings someone picked up.

"Hello?" the voice was deep and husky

"Rus, It's Mudz"

"Murdoc? Okay.... Err what's up?"

"I need your help," he managed to spit out

"YOU!?! Actually asking for my help!?" Rusell was in utter disbelief.

"Yes listen I-" The bassist got interrupted by the sound of a high pitched voice in the background.

"Carmen, Daddy's on an important call go bother your mom I-uh.." another high pitched joined in and added to Rusell's chaos, " Man.. Mudz gimmie... a minute man. Both of em are here and I'm gonna try and get em to go to bed or somethin."

Rusell went back to Brooklyn and hooked up with a Dominican-American girl by the name of Carla. Somewhere in between then and now she had twins named Lucas and Carmen.

"Sorry bout that, so wutcha need?"

"While Noods and I were shopping, we saw 2D and well basically he was acting like me. How the 'ell am I gonna explain _this_ to 'er? 'onestly I would be more than happy to point out both of your faults but she really looks up big brothers .She loves the both of yeh a lot and if I told her it would've destroyed 'er"

For a long time the only sound Murdoc heard was of Rusell's slow breathing.

"All I can say on this, is just straight up tell her. There ain't no other choice. Noodle isn't a little girl any more Mudz, you can't protect her from the truth forever."

He sighed, the fat ass was right.

"Fine," the bassist growled, "I'll tell her when she gets home. I hope that Ichigo absorbed most of the blow already."

"Keep me updated aight?"

"Will do Lards."

Suddenly some one began to knock on the door. He stared at the phone again, Noodle should be home around this time anyway.

"Did you forget your keys again 'luv?"

There was no response, but the knocking continued. Murdoc opened the door and went stiff.

"You..."

* * *

_ Hyuu~ This chapter was hard. I can not get into Murdoc's mind, well then again who would want to. Alright Chapter 8 Coming up very soon!


	8. Helter Skelter

Chapter 8

"When I get to the bottom  
I go back to the top of the slide  
Where I stop and turn  
and I go for a ride  
Till I get to the bottom and I see you again"

-The Beatles (Helter Skelter)

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" The axe princess asked worryingly.

"Nooderu-chan honestly, I'm okay"

While at the cafe, the song writer suddenly turned pale and sprinted towards the restroom. Noodle quickly followed and found her sister vomiting violently into the toilet.

"I'm sure. Don't worry about me. I already have been to the doctor and he said I'll be fine."

The two sisters stood silently side by side in the elevator. An instrumental version of a Frank Sinatra song played from the speakers quietly.

"I really want to talk to 2D-Nisan." Noodle messed with a piece of her hair.

"You'll get your chance soon"

The elevator's doors slid open to reveal a milk white hallway with Mahogany wood flooring.

"Murdoc-san picked this place out!?" Ichigo stood with her mouth a gape.

"Yeah!" Noodle giggled, "It surprised me at first too."

The young Japanese girl hugged her sister tightly once more.

"Thanks for today Onee-chan. It really helped"

"No problem" she kissed her sister on the head motherly, "I'll see you some time soon."

Today was an emotional roller coaster:she felt like things were going up

They said their goodbyes and Noodle skipped toward her flat while humming to herself merrily. Shopping had some awesome healing power! She was about halfway to her destination when she heard the familiar cacophony from long ago. The teenager from Osaka dashed toward the door. Her shopping bags swung violently back and fourth hitting her legs, but she didn't care. In a matter of seconds Noodle made it to the door and swung it open vigorously.

She held her breath.

Murdoc held his fist violently above his head and threw it down like a torpedo. The recipient let out a small groan as his shaggy blue hair obscured his face. The angry bassist lifted up his victim by the collar of his jacket. The singer didn't struggle; he was limp like a rag doll. The guitarist darted hastily toward her father and pulled his arm down.

"Please Murdoc-Papa, he's had enough!"

Her father grumbled bitterly and let her brother go. His body fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Noodle made her way over to the battered man. A mint green envelope protruded from out of his pocket.

2d coughed and got up shakily, his hair still covered his face.

"I deserved that" the singer's voice sounded strained

"Smartest thing you've ever said face ache," this bassist smirked evilly.

The Japanese guitarist pulled the singer by the wrists into the direction of the bathroom.

"I'm used to this kind of fing. It's fine..."

"No it's not!" Noodle fumbled with a first aid kit. Why did people have to say they were fine even though they weren't. It really started to piss her off.

"I don't understand why you allow Murdoc-papa to do this to you." She pushed his blue hair out his face and examined his injuries. Her green eyes scanned every inch of his face meticulously. The injuries weren't as bad as she anticipated He seemed to age dramatically, he didn't look as old as Murdoc, but he changed from a "pretty-boy" into a man. The dark circles were more prominent than she remembered.

Was he getting enough sleep?

A white scar marked the area above his right dent.

It looked like it had been there for a while

There was another thing that wasn't there before:The look of sadness and regret

What had he done?

Noodle finished cleaning up 2D's wounds; he still avoided eye contact.

"I got yer lettahs...Fanks for the presents Noods..." He sounded so dejected

"You really liked them?" She was really surprised that he even looked at them.

"Yeh..I found em today," he pushed some of his hair out of his face, "Look 'm really sorry" his eyes looked at her dejectedly, "Muds told me that you saw my outbuhst today[deep breath] I really wish u didn't"

The young Japanese girl suddenly was encompassed in warm butterscotch hug.

"I foked up big time... I unduhstand if yeh don't but I 'ope yew can fohgive me... Fo' old times sakes..."

She nodded silently while her tears flowed down for the second time that day.

She felt the ride was spiraling upward

"So," the teenager looked to her brother, "what have you been up to?"

He shooks his head slowly, "s'not impohtant I'm moh insterested inwot yew weh up to while I was gone."

The younger sister took her brother by the hand and dragged him to her room. The room was a bright crimson with a string of lanterns going across it. On the walls were various photographs taken by the camera Rusell gave her for her thirteenth birthday. There were some pictures that only had one member in them: Murdoc plucking his bass; Rusell cooking; 2D asleep, etc. There were several pictures of them on tour where they were jamming out on stage or goofing off like school children. On her bed side table, in a clear frame, was their first official family photo. They all stood in front of the newly remodeled Kong Studios. Murdoc, in his trademark black sweater, posed like Gene Simmons as he let his tongue slither out. Rusell sat in the middle with a crooked grin and a hog. 2D towered next to him, he carried the 8- year old Noodle on his back as she flashed a peace sign.

2D picked up the photo. A melancholy smile formed on his lips. "Yew've really grown up Noods. Almost unrecognizable. It's 'ard to see yew as my lil sister still..."

Wait what!? What did he mean by that?

"Why is that?" Noodle looked uncomfortable

"Yew've grown up wifout me. It's like I missed somefink impohtant"

"oh" she was relieved. She thought that 2D had feelings for her. "2D-Nisan, why-"

"OI!" Murdoc's voice interrupted from the other side of the flat. "Noods, 'D pizzas! Git yer asses ova here now!"

Noodle rolled her eyes, "HAI!"

2D looked down at his sister.

"Wot were yew sayin?"

She bit her lip

"Why don't you join us for dinner?"

The three band members sat around the table and attacked the Pizza like cheetahs. It had been a few hours since Noodle ate the pie. They chatted about so many different things during dinner; how they were; what they were up to, etc. This really had brought them back to the days before they got really famous. It was really comforting. Rusell was even there, well via webcam anyway.

"Good" the satanist huffed, "this way the rest of us can actually get some grub around here"

"Man fuck you!" Rusell yelled through the screen.

Noodle and 2d laughed hysterically. Although there was nothing new about Rusell and Murdoc arguing, anytime a middle aged man argued with a computer screen it would always be hilarious.

"Ei Mudz, isn't today when Liz-"

The bassist kicked him from under the table.

"Ow! Why yew do that fo'?" The old 2D was back.

"Who's Liz?" the drummer asked

"None of your damn business Lards!"

Noodle's body began to soar higher and higher

Later, Murdoc interrupted anyone with an important announcement.

"I Murdoc Nicalls am a genius! I have managed to snag the best producer in the business for out third studio album!"

"Why would Timbuhland work wif us?" 2D asked innocently

"No Twat! Q1! So that means Tubby needs to fly his black ova to London, and dullard needs t'a quit this modelin gig."

"Gorillaz are back in business baby!" Noodle thew her hands in the air in excitement.

"With Q1 on board we're gonna make it straight to the top!" Rusell beamed from the screen.

"I'm out." Everyone stared at 2D in disbelief

"You can't get out! We're Gorillaz, We're a family! We just got you back! You can't do this!" The guitarist argued.

"I jes can't do it guys. I'm not ready"

"Awee come on 'D" the drummer comforted, "singin' is in your soul. It your natural gift man"

"Thas not it" his facial expressions reverted back to the "New" 2D, "I can't work with that producer. Can't we jes work with Dangah Mouse agen? We did really good wif 'im"

"What's wrong with Q1? She's world a renowned producer and song writer. She's extremely beautiful, talented, and kind!" Noodle continued her argument

The singer put his head in his hands and sighed, "Thas exactly why I can't"

The room went silent nobody knew what to say.

"Wot did you do face ache?" Murdoc scowled across the table.

"'Ow do you expect me to work wif my ex?"

The roller coaster suddenly plunged downward and her world was upside down

* * *

Dun dun dun!

This chapter was going to be longer but I thout it sounded good if i ended it as i did. Originally the roller coaster was going to be a one shot metaphor, but i decided to extend it, I think it worked out nice dontcha think? So then after ward i changed the quote at the begining and bada bing bada boom you got helter skelter.

I was able to finish this during Economics; we didn't do anything today thankfully. So hopefully I can get chapter 9 up before the weekend. I'm not making any promises, sorry!

Oh yeah I never did specified in the begining, but I DO NOT OWN OR HAvE ANY AFFILIATION WITH GORILLAZ. THIS IS STRICTLY FAN MADE WTIH NO FINANCIAL GAIN


	9. Latin Simone

Chapter 9: Latin Simone

"Set yourself up now

It's the love of your life

-Gorillaz(Latin Simone)

"Holy shit 'D" Rusell rubbed his temples, "Every lil thing you do has an affect on everyone doesn't it?"

2D hung his head down silently. Murdoc sat across him with his arms crossed and a look of terror manifested itself on Noodle's face.

"why would you break up with _her_?" She struggled with the words

"I-I was afraid.." the singer stammered, "she was defendin em. She was turnin into those damn women.."

The "damn women" 2D reffed to were his five baby mamas. These women took advantage of his overly-trusting nature and had sex with him while he was doped up on pain killers. Nine months later he found himself paying monthly child support. He never saw his kids or their mothers, but after he made it big with the Gorillaz, the greedy bitches demanded more cash. It took a while but the singer eventually learned from his mistakes.

"I don't wanna get into that trap enehmo, I had to quit behfoh it got to that level. I didn't want to be 'urt agin"

"Didn't it ever creep you out that Noodle and Ichigo are essentially the same person? The drummer wondered

The singer shook his head slowly, "Noodle is Noodle and Ich-eh-goh is Ich-eh-goh." even saying her name looked like it burned his insides, " Yeh they are alike but they're two different women wif their own lives"

This was one of the rare moments in which 2D actually showed some philosophical insight.

"Did you even love her?"The guitarist demanded angrily. She could not accept the fact that her sister was at fault.

"Did I love her?" he gave her a challenging glance, "of course I did! There's nobody in the world like 'er! There's just somfink I dunno wot. Yeh, she is wot yeh said Noods,smart, beautiful and all that, but there's mo'. I was wif 'er for a long time, and I fink I changed." A golden Japanese medallion hung from his neck gently, " I 'ardly took my pills while I was wif 'er. Didn't need em."

"No way!" The bassist was bewildered. The 2D he knew would scream like a banshee if he didn't take his migraine meds.

"'m bein serious Mudz, I even quit smokin."

"That I can NOT believe!" The drummer hollered from New York.

"Yeh, I tried smokin agin today, didn't work. But afta I quit I nevah felt the need to go back to it. I got my migraines 'ere and theh, but if I just laid down on 'er lap or somefink I'd be just fine." He fiddled with the medallion , "I really miss 'er"

Noodle wondered why he didn't do anything even though he missed her. According to him, when he got into a huge argument with her sister, she got pissed and threw the his key to his head furiously. Murdoc and Rusell snorted, Noodle remained silent, but that at least explained why he had the scar on his face.

"She still wears that ring"

2D's head snapped up instantly as he stared at his sister to his right.

"and she told me that she still loves you now"

The patriarch of the family watched 2D's expression melt from surprise to remorse in a matter of seconds. Yeah, now was the time to drop the bomb

"Wot I don't undastand face ache is why you even got her pregnant in the first place"

"WHAT!!?!"

All eyes were on Murdoc: he loved the attention.

"You said she was turnin into one of those damn bitches"

"I meant she was talkin bout kids and money and all that"

"Did you even use a condom?"

"Yeh, I did"

"Well it looks like it broke face ache, congratulations!" Murdoc said sarcastically.

"Yew can't be serious Mudz," 2D was ambivalent about his statement.

"Ei," he shrugged nonchalantly, "I saw her today with Noodle, and it looked like to me there was a baby bump."

"I thought that was just from the baby-doll dress" Noodle interjected

"Nope, it's a baby alright. Ichigo also had that, wozit called motherly glow?"

"OH!" she came to a realization, "She was also pukin a lot today!

"That reminds me how Carla was during the early stages of her pregnancy" The computer screen spoke.

2D didn't know about Carla nor did he hear the statement.

"I can't believe she's pregnant" his eye brows formed together, "Damn wot the 'ell am I gonna do?"

"You could do wot I did," Murdoc offered, "I loved a girl more than anyone else in the world, but I was stupid and let her go." he put his feet on the table, Cuban boots and all, "and we remember how that turned out don't we?"

The singer clasped the medallion tighter as he let the bassist's advice sink in. He stood up and moved toward the front door briskly.

"Wait!" The guitarist ran to her room and returned with a medium size black umbrella, "It's supposed to rain tonight." she put the umbrella in her brother's hands.

"Fanks Noods. I'll see you guys around, we can talk about the new album later"

He waved to his family goodbye and closed the door behind him quietly.

"You think he's gonna be okay?" The American asked the young Japanese girl.

The man from Stoke-on-Trent thought of the night after Paula left and sighed.

He spoke before his daughter even had the chance.

"'D's Buddhist. Karma oughta be headin his way soon"

My shortest chapter! Sleepy! Anyway I finished this during Eco again. By the way in chapter 8 I mentioned a school named after Xavier Cugat. Yeah the school is made up but he was real so check him out. His fourth wife was Charo, hohohoho. By the way i'm excited that the Gorillaz will release a new album later this year! YAY! Anywayz I was thinkin about how to divide the story up and I ended up with more chapters than I anticipated. Don't worry you're more than halfway there! This is mostly dialogue I know. I hope It didn't bore yall and I hope yall enjoyed it!


	10. Hip City

Chapter 10:

"Looking around all across the sea  
Seems like there's someone out there waiting for me"

- Electrico(Hip City)

* * *

The rain poured heavily on the blue haired singer; he continued to run through the dark city. His elongated legs pulled his body ardently. Even if he was blind folded, drunk, and stoned, his body knew how to get there on his own. 2D's pulse raced nervously in his chest while his breathing became heavy.

I got to keep going

He made his way inside an aged red brick building in the middle of a suburb. The door of staircase corridor welcomed the familiar face.2D bolted up the the concrete stairs; each step he took released a wave of memories that nearly overwhelmed him. Each smile, each embrace, each song haunted the crevices of his mind and were pretty much screaming to his face. The guilt continued to rise into his throat, but he continued on diligently.

Why didn't he just take the elevator?

The blue haired singer was now in front of a well lit red door. A silver plaque gleamed cordially for the singer.

Apartment 2D

He was nearly out of breath, but he made it. The keys in his back pocket jingled like little bells, Ichigo's was still attached, good thing he forgot to give it back to her. The keys gave a small click and he entered the apartment slowly. Abstract figures loomed eerily in the darkness, They stood their almost mocking him.

Compared to his penthouse, this place was tiny. Despite the fact Ichigo made a substantial income, she lived a humble life. She lived alone, except the times when 2D stayed for extended periods of time, so she never thought it was necessary to have such a lavish bungalow. Her essentials were all there, a moderate kitchen, a bathroom, living and a bed room, she was set.

Due to her traditional Japanese life style, there was only one chair in the house (two if you include the toilet). In the middle of the apartment was a small circular coffee table. There were two ceramic bowls on each side, both had a small saucer and matching chopsticks. 2D wondered if she felt as sad as he did when she ate her meals alone. There were other ambiguous shapes in the dark, and he could name them all as if they were the original members of the Human League. On the left were her innumerable amount of Cd's; a few book shelves were in between the CD piles; on the wall were various photos and awards the producer accumulated over the years. He was sure there were at least twenty-five awards the producer/ song writer received but, right now he didn't have the time to sit down and count them.

Suddenly something caught his attention. On the other side of the "living room" was a small green light blinking to a silent beat. He glided silently like a phantom toward the light. His hands searched for the mouse and gave it a quick wiggle. Slowly the area around the computer was illuminated in a pale blue light. His eyes blinked a few times as he got accustomed to the light. When his vision cleared the title page hit him harder than Murdoc did earlier that night.

_**What to Expect in Early Pregnancy**_

He cursed under his breath. Damn Murdoc for always being right. The windows rattled nervously as thunder boomed angrily. A barely audible groan was heard among the noise. 2D rushed to the source.

Ichigo slept on the futon peacefully. Her face was so serene and beautiful just like an angel. He was overwhelmed with her beauty; it's as if he had not seen her in centuries instead of a few months. 2D knelt gently beside her and marveled at what was once his. Here she was alone in the futon they shared for so many nights. Most people wouldn't notice, but upon closer inspection little patches of acne were developing on various areas of her face. A thick blanket hugged the producer delicately, shielding her away from the harshness of her current reality. He ran his hands through his angel's hair lovingly;it passed like like silk in between his calloused finger tips.

* * *

After Gorillaz ended their demon days tour,2D was signed to FM Agency in London. He traveled all over Europe. Madrid, Paris, Rome, you name it he was there. Beautiful women (and some men) threw themselves to his feet on a daily basis. He wasn't really interested but damn, this really helped his self-esteem. Here he was the once awkward Stuart Tusspot, he grew up and because on of the biggest rock-stars turned into international super model.

That either sounded really cool or really gay

It wasn't as fun rockin' out with his family, but being in front of all those people still gave him an adrenaline rush. Around a couple of years ago in July, 2D aimlessly roamed the halls of the agency in search for something to eat. He was one of the only models to actually consume a pastry without either working out like a mad man or barfing in the toilet.

A variety of pictures stared at the young man from his agent's desk. Among all the beautiful faces was a plain white sheet of paper. It was an email. He picked it up and read the contents to himself silently..

"2D Dah-ling! How are you?" Nina kissed him on the cheeks.

Nina was a botox injected living Barbie doll. Back in her time she graced the pages of Vougue and Elle on a monthly basis. Now she was a mentor to new talents. She was actually kind of pretty, if you were into that silicone based life forms thing.

"Erm wots this?" 2D put the letter to her face. Nina swatted it away as if it was a mosquito.

"Oh don't worry about it. It's just a request from some rinky dink designer that wanted to use you for her new line." She lifted her $10,000 Beverly Hills crafted nose, "It would be a waste of time for you to do this, so I declined. Who does this girl think she is, email, PFFT! This isn't for little girls!"

"I wanna do it"

The agent looked horrendously appalled, it's not like he just admitted to eating a Big Mac.

"b-b-but 2D this is-"

"Sumfink that fits my rock star style" His long arms reached for the phone. Nina tried to stop him but he shielded her off with his other lanky arm.

His fingers danced merrily on the number pad, after a series of flats and naturals, it began to ring

"But it's when you have a shoot for Badgley and Mischka!" She cried

He pressed his index finger to his lips. 2D did not even to want to work with Badgley and Mischka, they stood for everything he was against. After about three rings a voice answered groggily on the other end.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Koh-nee-chee-wah! Wah-tah-shee no nah-mae wah too-dee deh-suu_"_ His Japanese was very slow and choppu, but over the years he managed to learn a few phrases from his younger sister.

"Look, i'm sorry but my Japanese 'onestly sucks. Anyway my agent nevah told me about your campaign. If you allow me I would love to do yer campaign. So err Koo-duh-seye."

The voice was silent for a few seconds. First of all he didn't know if they understood English let alone his broken Japanese. He probably woke up the poor intern.

"So how fast can you get here?"

In a matter of hours the blue haired model hoisted himself on a plane for Osaka. An old man struggled with a suitcase in the overhead compartment. Since 2D was over 6 feet tall, he fixed the issue by giving it a small push. The short old man turned to face the good samaritan.

"2D-Kun!"The old Japanese man wore a pair of black John Lennin sunglasses. He was relatively short and sported a bleach white lab coat.

"Mr. Kyuzo?" What a coincidence that both of they would be on the same flight.

The two men situated themselves as a stewardess with a permanent smile gestured to the exits.

"So what will you be doing in Osaka?"

"I got a gig" The singer's chest swelled with pride

"Oh?" Mr. Kyuzo raised an eyebrow, "and the rest of the band is?"

"Jes me sir, I'm modelin now"

"Ah so, if that is the case" he began to right something on a yellow post it, "here is my address . I want you to come to my home for some good old Osakan dinner."

"That'd be great"

After a few hours, Mr. Kyuzo, along with 80% of the passengers were asleep. Not 2D. He drummed his fingers impatiently on his arm rest. How did Noodle stand all this, in a Fed Ex crate of all things! He went through the contents of his back pack: a portable DVD player, Dawn of the Dead: UNRATED, a melodica, and a thin paper book. 2D grabbed the book and placed the bag back on the floor.

This was a gag gift Murdoc gave him for his 24th birthday. Murdoc always made fun of his intelligence and his gullible nature, so why not kill to birds with one stone and give him a book with puzzles and personality quizzes. The singer fingered through the pages and stopped somewhere near the middle.

**Castle Adventure**

Cool, it sounded like a video game. He grabbed the pen behind his ear and answered the questions diligently.

1)_Imagine yourself on board a boat that is sinking. You manage to swim to a life boat and climb in. How many people do you see in the life boat with you?_

Err, 4?

_2)You row to the shore and see a vast desert before you. You collect some belongings and supplies, and head out across the desert in search of salvation. How many pairs of shoes do you use?_

Let's see....1

3)_After much difficult travel, you climb a rise of dunes and see a city in the distance. You also notice an oasis not too far away. Do you stop and rest at the oasis for as long as you want, only rest there for a minute, or keep heading towards the city?_

Rest a minute

4)_Upon entering the city, you see a castle that intrigues you and decide to go to it. After passing the gates you find yourself walking down the length of a long corridor leading to the throne room. You enter and see a king and a queen sitting side by side on the throne. What do both the king and the queen look like? What characteristics do they seem to embody?_

Beautiful, Sweet, Gentle,

5_)You leave and go down a spiral stairway. It's dark and shadowy, with torches lit intermittently along the walls. As you're walking down a lady (if you are a man) or a knight (if you are woman) from the court passes you by. You only catch a glimpse of their face, and they remind you of someone you know. Who did you see?_

He thought about this one hard

Ichigo

6)_The stairs lead you to a banquet room and you see this long table with a golden goblet in the middle of the table. Looking inside the goblet, how full of wine is it?_

Full

After about 10 minutes he finished the quiz and turned the page like an excited ten year old. He wondered what this test would reveal about his personality. Okay.

**Results**

**1_)_**_How many true friends you perceive you have_.

Only four!? Who the heck, oh yeah Noods, Russ, Mudz and Molly(his cousin)

2)_How many true loves you'll have before getting married_.

Only one girl huh? Well he wasn't truly in love with Rachel,Paula or any of those damn women, so maybe he'd meet her soon

3_)Your personal work ethic_.

Rest? Wot the fok did that mean?

4. _What you imagine your ideal mate to be like_.

Beautiful, Sweet, Gentle. Where was he gonna find a girl like that in this day and age?

5_. This is the person you'll never get over for the rest of your life_.

Ichigo? Serisouly? He hadn't seen her since he was sixteen let alone even spoke to her. But it was true, he's never really forgotten about her

6. _How full it is represents how much of yourself you give in a relationship_

Full

It was true, he had given his all in everything... That was his tragic flaw. Oh well, maybe Karma would feel sorry for him and give him the relationship he thought he deserved.

2D pressed his face against the window. He saw a sea of black (which actually was the sea) there, but further down the horizon the city lights shined brightly like little stars. The captain spoke through speakers and informed cordially that they would be arriving in Kansai International Airport in about 45 minutes.

He rested his hand on his hand and continued to stare out the window.

The singer smiled to himself nostalgically, nothing in the world was as sweet or pure. as your first love. If memory served him right, Ichigo told him she was from Osaka. Who knows maybe he'd see her again.

* * *

Swizzerz: Shout out to Miss Erika Tusspot! Thank you for your review and Author alerts, it makes me so happy! Hyuu~ Of course another shout out to Miss Uchiha of course and the people that keep reading it. So if yall like it I will continue to concoct more stories.

If you recall in some earlier chapter I mentioned a story that was almost completed about 2D's first brush with love, is it surprising that it was Noodle's mother/sister? So I will probably upload that before the weekend is over.

By the way thats real Japanese he's speaking, crappy, but it's still real Japanese!

I wanted to make this chapter longer(same excuse again eh?) but I thought it would be too long, I think this is my longest chapter so far. So I will divide it up even more!

I have a decathlon reigional meet next weekend,projects, unit exams, and a couple of lab reports. so I dunno when I can finish the story. I promise it will be before Valentines Day!

So if there's anything you like, don't like or think needs improvement drop a review thinga-ma-bob. I tend to ramble............................


	11. She's so High

Chapter 11: She's so high

She's blood, flesh and bone

No tucks or silicone

She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound

But somehow I can't believe

That anything should happen

-Tal Backman (She's so High)

* * *

There were stares and whispers from every side, that is what usually tends to happen when a foreigner arrives in Osaka. It didn't help that he had two large dents for eyes, blue hair, and loomed over 90% of the population. 2D and Mr. Kyuzo followed to horde of people to the carousel. Various luggages tumbled in from a whole in a while and began their dance in a circular motion. The singer spotted his quickly; it was a large black suit case with I [heart] Yoko stickers all over. He tried his best to carry the bulky object on his own; he did, but as a result he fell to the floor.

"2D-san?"

The blue haired singer looked up to see a young Japanese man looking at him curiously. His hair was light brown and hung near his shoulders, "My name is Toshi," he extended a hand in his direction, "I will be your translator while you are in Osaka"

2D gladly accepted the hand and was able to get his feet back on the floor. He bowed to Toshi graciously and walked out of the congested air port with his back pack and suit case in tow. His translator led them to a small green car in the air port parking lot.

"here allow me to get that" The trunk sprung open and Toshi managed to get everything in faster than if 2D were to do it.

2D stared out the window excitedly as they drove on the highway. The bright lights were even more amazing up close!

"When's the photoshoot?"

Toshi eyes were glued to the heavy traffic, "tomorrow morning"

2D made an ugly face, "augh I 'ate wohkin in mohnins" He sat with his arms crossed like a ten year old child.

"Are you excited to be working with Q1?"

"Q1? You mean she's doing this shoot too?"

"Yeah, you didn't know? By the way I heard she's singing at a club a few minutes away from your hotel, do you wanna see it?"

Well he's never seen a Japanese performer live so he agreed happily.

He felt the heavy bass pump stronger and stronger as they got closer to the building. There was a line of people that seem to stretch to the sea.

"Woah, it's packed" 2D's never seen a club this packed in his life.

"Of course it is" Toshi rolled his eyes, "Q1 is one of the biggest Icons in the continent. Everyone wants to see her perform" He pulled the singer to the front of line. Even though 2D didn't understand a lot of Japanese he could understand the groans and trash talking from the people behind him. Toshi talked to a large heavy set bouncer at the door. While talking he pointed to 2D singer felts his knobby knees knock together. The bouncer gave an emotionless nod and ushered the duo in without any problems.

"Err, wot did yew tell 'im and did yew say Gorillaz?"

Toshi smirked mischievously, "You're a celebrity 2D-san, you get special treatment, no matter what country you're in"

Loud techno music blared of all ends and seemed to control the audience like puppets. Their bodies energetically swayed to the beats. It was a total different experience than a European club. He couldn't really understand why though. Yeah, the Asians seemed to be more energetic, but there was an overall feeling that he just couldn't put his finger on.

Suddenly all the lights and the music were shut off.

Screams of terror and yelps of concern compensated for the absence of the heart pumping music. An eerie sound exploded out of the speakers, first soft and then it crescendoed in a matter of seconds.

_**WANT**_

_**YOU!**_

_**WANNA BE A DREAM MAKA! **_

_**WANNA BE A DREAM MAKA**_

Everyone's attention was on the stage. Screams of acclaim and hysteria blared out of the crowd as flood lights revealed the cause of all the chaos. There were two people on stage, one male, one female. The male looked kind of tall. His auburn hair was half tied up messily on the back with bangs that parted near the middle and shielded both of his eyes. He dressed like an anti-Murdoc well from phase one anyway. Despite the summer weather, dark blue jeans with a hole at the knee and long sleaved white shirt. Instead of the inverted rubber crucifix, a silver metal one hung in its place.

The female on the other hand was another story. She was a petite Japanese woman with hair as dark as this font. It was also in a half pony tail, but the tied area spiked out from the sides chaotically but still maintained balance of her round face. Her eyes were rare emerald gems that shined brightly from the stage. One was hidden behind her fringed bangs while the other stood out amazingly against the silver eye shadow. A white halter style vest with silver embellishments accented the black shirt that hung from the sides of her shoulders casually and hugged each and every one of her curves carefully. To add it all together she also wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a pair of knee high boots.

She was absolutely stunning

The young man powerfully grabbed a black microphone from his back pocket while his partner pulled the silver mic stand in her direction with a large tug and smirked precariously. She opened her mouth to release the melody from deep inside.

_Waiting 4 the dreams _

_[Japanese that to 2D didn't understand]_

That voice was stunning! She looked like a rock star but her voice was....her voice was.... almost angelic. The blue haired man stood with his mouth agape, he didn't notice the young Japanese couple screaming in excitement next to him, he was under the spell of the woman on stage. The song was a dramatic mix of techno and rock. The elements were great but the delivery was amazing. The man and the woman on stage harmonized brilliantly, but that wasn't what the most incredible thing about the performance. The woman had a hardcore vocal range that hit a series of insane high notes. The crowd erupted in high acclamation. Props were obviously due.

_LET ME SHOUT!_

_[More Japanese]_

The man suddenly grabbed the mike and rapped hastily in Japanese and English to the beat. It was quick and strange but it somehow matched the song.

_Shout to the soul  
Shout to the sugar  
Shout to the trigger  
wanna Be A Dream maka!_

The dark haired woman began to sing once more. It seemed for an instance her eyes met his across the club. They seemed to stay there not really believing at what she saw, then again it probably was his imagination. Her partner repeated the English words of his rap in the background in a rondo formation. The energy continued to build up and the performers were showing it. They jumped up and down with one arm extended to the sky. It seemed that the audience was also under their spell as they followed suit

The last note of her part faded into the abyss while the brown haired man continued to rap. Together the belted into their mics with high adrenaline as they continued to jump simultaneously.

_WANNA BE A DREM MAKA!_

_WANNA BE A DREAM MAKA!_

Cannons on the sides of the stage hurled a mass of glitter into the audience with a heavy boom. The crowd ruptured in screams and applause. The performers both bowed on the stage with pleased smiles and thanked their audience.

"2D-san?" Toshi placed his hand on the model's shoulder, "I think it may be best to get to your hotel now, it is getting quite late don't you think?"

2D didn't want to leave he wanted to stay and watch her sing much more. Toshi shook his head and told him that she was only going to do one song. Besides she needed to wake up early for the shoot as well. The blue haired man was beaten he followed his translator out of the club and headed to his hotel.

Toshi told him that he would pick him up around 7:30 in the morning, that would give him about 7 or 6 hours is he was lucky, but he wasn't. 2D's thoughts were focused on the woman on stage, according to Toshi that was Q1. She was stunning! She had this commanding presence that could not be ignored. To think in a matter of hours he would be working with her! The blood rushed to his cheeks, he couldn't get her out of his head. Eventually he managed to fall asleep. After what seemed like only a few minutes, a loud banging interrupted his sleep.

"2D-San!" Toshi fumed outside the door, "you're going to be late!" 2D frantically jumped out of the bed and pulled the alarm clock close to his face.

**8:15!?!?!??!**

He had to be at the venue at 8:30, there was no time! His clothes flew off his body at great speeds as he searched for something clean. He could smell the cigarettes and sweat in his hair, FUCK! No time to shower. By 8:18 he and Toshi bolted out down the hotel room toward his car outside.

"Augh, my 'air smells gross!" 2D whined. Toshi probably broke at least three traffic violations, but hey who was counting?

"If you would've woken up on time-" Toshi drifted through a group of cars on the highway, "we wouldn't have this problem would we?"

"I thought yew were gonna come at 7:45?" the singer accused hastily.

"I did-" the translator spat out flatly.

Usually 2D was the one to be woken up by pretty much anything, whether it be a horde of mindless zombies or his own stomach. It was strange that he didn't hear the knocking. Toshi had one arm on the wheel while the other fiddled his messenger bag impatiently. He tossed a small bottle of baby shampoo in the singer's direction.

"Wash your hair with that and use the bottle of water in the cup holder"

"Wot? But wheh am I going to do it?"

Toshi rolled his eyes curtly as he mumbled something in Japanese, "you're wearing a seatbelt, stick your head out the window"

2D looked absolutely terrified at the inane notion, "but isn't that dangerous!?"

"So is how you say pissing off Tamelin Yugoshi"

The singer caved in. He was already going to be late, but at least he could at least let himself look more presentable. Toshi continued to drift in and out of traffic, as a result 2D was usually strangled lightly by the seatbelt. By the way he drove he was surprised they hadn't got stopped by cops or died yet.

The blue haired singer's hair face was messy to say the least. His translator wouldn't let him get his appolstary wet so he had to stick his head out like a dog. Inside the building they were greeted by a short Japanese girl with orange blonde hair. Toshi fumed something angrily in Japanese to her which caused her punch him in the arm lightly. He threw up his hands in the air walked out the front door.

"Toshi I-" the former singer whispered

"Mr.D!" she extended her arm in his direction, "I'm Tammy Yugoshi of U-goh-SHEE fashions, we spoke on the phone a couple of nights ago?"

Ah fuck, he woke up the designer. He shook her hand firmly and apologized, "I'm sorry for waking you up and being late and-"

"SSSH!" she butted in, "don't worry about that or Toshi. Got give the poor guy a break, his wife just gave birth a few hours ago, can't help it if he's a little antsy"

Why did she know this?

" 'ow do yew know that?"

"He's my brother," Her accent sounded American. Which was weird because Toshi had a Japanese accent when he spoke English.

Tammy Yugoshi was born in Tokyo. Her father was a Japanese-American stationed on a military base and her mother was a native of the country. When they eventually got a divorce her father took her back to California and her mother and brother remained it Japan.

"AH YOUR HAIR IS AMAZING! I wanna keep it this way!" Tammy gave her instructions to the man fixing 2D's hair.

"Um Tammy, why did yew choose me to do this?"

"Well simply put, I thought you looked cool in your Reject False Icons campaign. You're well known all over the world, especially in Asia. It also helps that your name fits perfectly.

The campaign he was working on today was from a new line of U-goh-Shee fashions called "More than Just a Number." This line was dedicated to the individualist with their own identities behind the numbers government classifies them under. All brands needed a logo, and for this line it was point Sharp symbol which played on the fact that 2D and Q1 worked in the music business.

The designer excused herself and allowed the male model to dress in privacy. The outfit was really cool. It had a punky vibe mixed in with 1960's mod. It seemed Japan was home of the epic fusions.

A variety of music ranging from hip hop to rock played during the shoot. To keep up with the theme, they were all songs with numbers in their titles.

2D walked to the roof where the first leg of the shoot would begin, and that's when he saw her.

Q1 sat on the edge of the roof top with on leg extended toward the camera. The way she was angled made it seem like her legs were as long his own! Her black hair flared out on all sides as one of her green eyes sparkled like a precious gem.

2D couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was even more beautiful up close. The camera man and Tammy shared praises at her technique. The producer wore a dark purple tubetop with the yellow campaign symbol boasted proudly in the center. On top of the tube top was a black tuxedo style vest that formed around her curves lightly. To top it off was a pair of ripped black capris with and a pair of black high tops. When the designer spotted 2D she pointed to him to go where Q1 was. His pulse began to race, as he drew himself closer to the green eyed producer. She smiled at him with two rows of pealy white, all of her teeth were straight and showed no signs of discoloration. He couldn't himself, he grinned crooked in response.

The photographer made them do a series of poses together. He instructed for 2D to pull Q1 closer to his body.

"Okay, now wrap one of your arms around her waist while the other one crosses diagonally over her shoulder." The blue haired man didn't really understand what that meant but he somehow did it right. Her body was soft against his. Most of the women he worked with we hard as rocks due to the insane dieting, surgery, and crazy work out sessions.

"Now look her in the eyes like she's the most beautiful girl in the world"

His body tensed at this request, he had great difficulty at functioning properly in front of people he admired. 2D's eyes met hers; his heart pounded inside of his chest nervously. Her eyes smiled at him assuringly as if she knew what he was feeling. He did as he was instructed and inhaled nervously. Her scent entered his soul. It was very sweet, like some sort of flowers and a rich blend of Latin American Coffee. His body relaxed as Q1's body fit into his snuggly.

"PERFECT!"

They engaged in a series of poses that involved him holding onto the Japanese woman in some manner in another. After a few minutes, the magic had to stop, they both were whisked back into wardrobe. Q1 flashed him an impish grin, the blood rushed to his face in a matter of seconds and reduced him to a bumbling idiot.

This was going to be a long day

* * *

Swizzerz: Wooh _. Okay I saw the more than Just a number logo from a site for students who didn't score so well on the SATs, LOL. I thought it sounded cool if I would change the context a bit. I thought it was cool that Q1 and 2D both had numbers in their names, don't you? I finished the drawing. FYI, it's not so great, but my friends seemed to have liked it. I was stretching during ballet while drawing it, LOL. I'll post it whenever I get chapter 12 up.

The song Q1 and the other guy sings is called "wanna be a dream maker"by a Japanese band called Globe. They're simply amazing so check out that song on youtube. If you're a fan of anime and heard of a one called Cyborg 009, a song by them called Genesis of next is one of the ending songs.

I know we all know that Q1 and Ichigo are the same person, 2D doesn't know about that at this time, he just knows her as the producer Q1. Since this is told through his POV that's why there are moments of Japanese that he could recognize was Japanese but didn't know what was being discussed.

Thanks again for reading this guys, you guys rock! I got a lot of work ahead of me so I will update when I can.


	12. CrushCrushCrush

* * *

Augh this is the third upload. I originally uploaded it and typed it when i was all sleepy and such after the academic decathlon competition. ANyway, here is a corrected version. If the link isn't shown, Check out my deviant art. My name is Swizzynicki. So sorry for the inconvenience.

There is some differences in wording and little additions here and there BTW

* * *

12: CrushCrushCrush

"I've got a lot to say to you

Yeah I've got a lot to say

I noticed your eyes are always glue to me

Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all"

-Paramore (CrushCrushCrush)

* * *

Why Doesn't He Say Anything!?

Ichigo moddled another punk inspired outfit by U-Goh-SHEE fashions. This would be a real shocker for everyone. Q1 was known to be a "pretty boy" which was weird since she was 100% female!. This pretty boy was sporting a red plaid jumper with various buckles here and there, underneath was a black formfitting turtle neck that clung onto her delicate frame. A pair of knee length leather boots accented the outfit perfectly. Contrary to popular belief, she secretly loved girl clothing.

Secrets

She had a lot of them to say the least. Each one was obscured by a cleverly woven fabric known as Q1. It was common for people in the music industry to make up a pseudonym they would go by. For example there was 2D, Timbaland, etc, but she went by a different name for personal reasons.

When Ichigo Kyuzo was a teenager,she wasn't the most beautiful girl, not even close, she looked more like a meek little rabbit. People made fun of her awkward appearance during her early childhood and by the time she hit puberty, it went down hill from there. Boys and Girls sent her home crying on a weekly basis because of her appearance. The young Japanese girl never had the self confidence to defend herself from these verbal attacks.

There was a rare sight that nobody in her school knew about; it was her smile. It was whiter than Alaskan snow, but it usually remained hidden behind a curtain of soft black velvet. Her hair always hung down from her face in that way. She looked like the creepy girls in the Ring or the Grudge. On top of all that, she spoke with a lisp because of the metal tracks that kept her jagged teeth in line. Most girls in this situation would've killed themselves a long time ago, not her. Music was her lifeline to her sanity. Whenever she would feel to close to the edge it would pull her back to the safety area where her logic would kick in. Ichigo couldn't die, it would devastate her grandfather and her "sister" Noodle.

Around the time she was 13, her grandfather presented her with an application for the Xavier Cugat School of the Arts in New York. Her family didn't have enough money, but if Ichigo would be able to blow them away with her music talent and keep her grades up, they would allow her to attend on a full ride scholarship!

Sure enough she got accepted and went to New York by herself. Ichigo's life turned around as soon as she walked into the peach colored dormitory. There was a spunky Strawberry Blond teenager that had a cockney British accent. Her name was Molly Sawyer and they soon became the best of friends. Their friendship grew in such a short amount of time, that Molly brought Ichigo to spend the holidays with her family in Virgina. During this winter break, something happened that the young Japanese girl never expected.

She got her first kiss

It was a simple little kiss, but whenever she thought about it, it always caused the butterflies to flutter harder in her stomach. If she was in Japan, a guy like him wouldn't even look her way. But this was America the land of opportunity! Because of that blue eyed boy, her confidence in herself began to grow gradually. After a few years, her new found confidence manifested itself as Q1, the world famous song writer and producer.

Now here she was about ten years later

This part of the shoot took place inside the building. The set looked like a club the Sex Pistols would've played at back in the day. There was a faded red brick background with various posters featuring the campaign logo. A vintage silver microphone stood proudly in the center of the stage while various stage lights drowned it in numerous hues.

Q1 posed with the grace of a model with the edginess of a Japanese Joan Jet. Words of approval came from all directions, all except one. A blue haired man stood alienated from the rest of the audience. He just eyed the producer silently.

It drove her insane

During this whole shing-dig, he just watched her without saying one word. She knew 2D liked her, Q1 saw it in his dark eyes while they were on the roof top. Why wouldn't he say anything? An idea hit her so fast she almost stumbled off the stage (the awkward Ichigo still came out here and again).A tune exploded out of the speaker heavily, within a few seconds an impish grin formed on her cherry red lips.

It was amazing what a few years would do to a person. Ichigo would've never had the courage to do this in front of someone especially if that someone had given her her first kiss. The years had also done a number on Stuart Tusspot. From what she remembered, he had azure blue hair that was almost purple and it always shielded one eye. the one in view shined a brilliant blue. He also had all his teeth. It was strange seeing him again .His hair changed to the color of a clear summer sky. The eyes that gazed at her so tenderly so many years ago had been replaced with dark craters that probably affected his vision greatly. Stuart Tusspot was no longer the boy she knew just like how she was no longer the Ichigo Kyuzo he knew (if he even remembered her). He was now 2D, the lead singer of the internationally acclaimed group the Gorillaz, and she was now Q1 the producer of a million hits.

Q1 vigorously grabbed the mic and sang along with the song that blared from the speakers.

_M1 A1! _

_Gorillaz got the bass drum_

_Gorillaz say I want some, some!_

* * *

The 25 year old sat on the roof top while messing with the straw of her Bubble Tea impatiently. Q1 was sure that he was going to say something about singing M1 A1, everyone else did, but no, nothing from him! She slurrped the taro drink irritably and mumbled to herself in Japanese. What could she do so that he'd talk to her? Suddenly she felt the presence of someone near by and saw the blue haired singer on the other side of the roof.

He looked excruciatingly pained

2D rubbed his temples slowly as he mumbled something inaudible. He fiddled with something in his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettea and a grenade shaped lighter. With one simple click the cigarette was lit , it hung from his mouth as body relaxed a bit.

Q1 walked over to him quietly, he didn't even notice her. She was less than a meter away, but old habits resurfaced as the butterflies fluttered excitedly in her stomach.

"If you keep smoking it would damage that wonderful voice of yours"

2D's jerked up instantly, as a result his cigarette fell to the world bellow.

His eyes met hers once again, and the blood rushed to his face.

"uh- er-uh, yew fink I 'av a good voice?" He stammered like a nervous first grader.

Ichigo giggled lightly, "Yep, Are you surprised?" she inched a little bit closer, " I like your voice, It's unique and sounds really awesome. Especially in _El Manana," _now it was her turn to blush, "I cried when I first heard was just so beautiful and relaxing. I was just left well speechless." She stared at the checkered vans on his feet, maybe this wasn't the best idea to talk to him.

2D turned redder than an embarrassed lobster in a hot spring, "AH! Yer a fan?" Ichigo nodded, it wasn't lie. At her New York apartment were all of the Gorillaz Albums along with the G-sides, D-sides, and DVD's. Yeah it was mostly because Noodle was involved, but Stuart Tusspot was an added bonus. "by fe way, yew got an impressive set of lungs on yew as well. 'm suhprised that yew don't sing moh often, kind of a shame dontcha fink?"

Ichigo bit her lip, she didn't know what to say so she continued to stare at their feet. After a few seconds of an awkward silence the blue haired man groaned lightly. The green eyed producer looked at him with eyes of concern as he held his head in his hands.

" This fokin 'urts"

"Are you alright?"

"I've got fis nahsty 'eadache. Get em all the time, but I forgot my meds" his voice sounded squeaky and strained.

"Come here" Q1 sat on the ground and patted her lap sympathetically. 2D just stared at her with craters full of pain and bewilderment. It probably it wasn't appropriate to think this, but the producer thought he looked adorable. "Lie down, we have about an hour and a half for a break."

The singer eventually gave in and placed his throbbing head on the producer's lap. He sighed as if his problems were suddenly lifted from his shoulders. Q1 stroked his hair affectionately. Despite the fact that 2D was a heavy smoker, the sweet aroma of butterscotch wafted lightly into Q1's nose.

He smelled the same even when they were teenagers.

"Yew smell good," 2D whispered dreamily.

"Thank you"

"I love it"

Love

Ichigo was glad he couldn't see her face, this was actually pretty embarrassing for her.

"I didn't expect yew t'be like this"

"Like what?" the producer wondered quizzically.

"Yew're pretty famous, but yew already knew that. I've heard about your style, a bit boyish, bit of a bad ass, y'know not the normal type of girl"

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. Q1 got the boy thing everyday

"It's really surprising that you'd be so nice, coz this mohnin yew looked like yew were gonna do somefink to me, like I dunno beat me up afta the shoot."

"I'm not in the Yakuza!" she pouted

They stayed there on the roof just talking for the whole break. They didn't feel like going down stairs so they just shared Ichigo's Bubble Tea. 2D had never tasted it before, it was like a smoothie, but the tapioca balls added something to it that he just couldn't put his finger on. He pretty much consumed most of it, but Q1 didn't care, at least he was feeling better.

She tried to hard to get him to notice her for the whole day. It turned out that all she had to do was just be regular old Ichigo, not Q1.

Both of them stood up slowly and patted down their clothes; Ichigo's thighs were numb.

"Will you be staying in Osaka for very long?"

"'bout a week, I'm gonna be stayin wif a family friend for the rest of the week, 'ow bout yew?" This was the first time they were able to make eye contact without blushing uncontrollably.

"I'm actually from Osaka. I'm gonna stay with grandfather and catch up you know"

"we might run into each other"

"yeah"

* * *

The shoot continued for the rest of the afternoon. 2D and Q1 joked around with each other while they still were able to get a sexy picture for the campaign. Around 4PM the shoot was officially done. The musicians bowled graciously to everyone involved, this really went well. After a few minutes Ichigo walked out of the dressing room wearing dark denim jeans,a white button down blouse, and a black vest. She looked like a waiter for an authentic Italian restaurant. 2D stood by the door as if he was waiting for her. He wore a simple pair of blue jeans with his favorite T-Virus shirt from _Clint Eastwood _video. When 2D saw Q1 his face lit up as she walked to his direction.

"Shall I walk you to yer cah, Miss one?" He bowed chivalrously with one arm extending outward while the other supported his abdomen.

Q1 snorted quietly, "Oh yes that would be lovely mistah D," she said in an overly exaggerated British accent and curtyseyed . They walked and talked about the kind of music they listened to while they made their way to her blue prius; she didn't want to leave yet, but Toshi honked at 2D impatiently

"So I'll see yew soon then?"

"Of Course" the infamous impish grin spread across her pink lips once more.

He had no idea how soon that was going to be

* * *

Today's Chapter is dedicated to Ms. Erika Tusspot

YAY Chapter 12 YAY!!! If you don't know what Bubble Tea is go buy some now! Anyway yeah I have so much things to do, work to make up, projects, augh! Anywayz I dunno when the next chapter will be up, hopefully by friday if things get less complicated. This is my hell week _ hyuu, so I'm gonna leave ya as I work on my lab reports and Macbeth project, I friggen hate acbeth with a passion.

Plus I got CX debate coming up along with a spring recital, and college crap, oh well....

Oh yeah originally this was supposed to be a longer chapter but I decided to cut some parts out that weren't extremely necessary and place some the events in chapter 's good to see through Ichigo's mind set, it helps develop the connection she and 2D have, i Hope. LOL.

So yeah, chapter 13 will be from 2D's POV and will still take place in the past.

BY the way! Here's the pic i promised!


	13. Dirty Little Secret

Okay I proof read it this time, I hope I dind't miss anything hyuu~ I admit I screwed up a lot on the last few chappies, sowie! Anywayz, here is the next chapter and I will try and get the next one up tonight. Updates will be sporadic!

* * *

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside  
Those thoughts I can't deny  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie  
-All American Rejects (Dirty Little Secret)

2D was next to Toshi in the car once more. The radio played quietly while Toshi chatted in his cell phone in Japanese.

Today was fun. This was the first time he had ever done a Japanese was also Q1, who was not what he expected. For such a boyish rebel girl she hadthe heart of a saint.

"What's the address again?"Toshi looked at the singer with his peripheral vision. 2D dug through his pocket and tossed him a wrinkled piece of paper.

"Ah" he responded nonchalantly. Suddenly the car screeched angrily as he did a 180 and sped down the opposite direction

"Hyaah!" the blue haired man flew backward at the sheer power of the little Apparently Toshi was a famous underground street racer that worked on _Initial D_ and _Fast and the Furious._

After about twenty minutes and about 40 high pitched yelps of fear they made it to their destination in one piece. Mr. Kyuzo's house resembled those traditional looking houses that he's seen in Ranma ½ a few years ago.

Out from one of the pale yellow sliding doors was Mr. Kyuzo in a brightly colored Hawaiian shirt, he beckoned the singer to enter his home.

"Fanks fo' the ride Toshi. Congrats on the baby!" 2D tried his best to keep his voice from trembling as he got his luggage from the trunk.

"Arigatou" Toshi's car spend off in the distance as 2D made his way inside

It was very homie. The décor was basically traditionally Japanese. There were no chairs in sight. There were various wall scrolls and bonsai plants around the house. Different statues of Onis watched the singer eerily. A foreign aroma drew Stu-pot into the dining area. There was slick black table that hung low to the ground. Various dishes were placed on the table. One was a stack of what looked like omelet pancakes filled with vegetables and meat; black sauce drizzled on the top and the sides. As strange as it looked, it was better than anything he could've ever made. Next to that was a giant bowl of pan fried noodles with bits of chicken and vegetables in its large mass. The one that really got his attention was a mountain of fried balls with the same brown sauce that was on the eggy pancakes.

Everything was fried! At least it wasn't red meat, he'd never eat it

"That sure looks good" The singer turned model almost forgot how hungry he was. The last thing that he "ate" was Q1's purple smoothie thing that he forgot was called.

"My grandaughter's work. I taught her everything she knows about cooking" the old man was glowing with pride.

"Grandaughtah?"

Mr. Kyuzo sat down on a dark blue cushion and 2D sat across from him. The scientist pulled out a pair of chopsticks and began pulling at the noodles.

"come 2D san, eat tabetai!" He pointed his chopsticks at the feast before him.

"erm I fink I'll wait foh yer grandaughta seh" The singer put his chopsticks on his plate. Mr. Kyuzo chuckled lightly.

"Ah you are quite the gentleman I like that... I have a request 2D-san" his eyes locked on his target

"Hm?"The target raised a black eyebrow

"You're a good man, polite and successful too"

"Hm?"

"My grandaughter," he pointed a chopstick toward the kitchen, "will be transferring to London very soon... You've done such a great job with watching Noodle, I am wondering, if it is not too much trouble of course.... If you would watch her?"

"Sure!" He was in a good mood anyway.

"Wonderful!" Mr. Kyuzo clapped his hands together, "allow me to introduce her to you then" he yelled in to the kitchen in Japanese.

2D expected to see a girl barely older than Noodle come out, but that wasn't it. There was a familiar face of a girl dressed like an Italian waiter.

"Hello again Mr. D" she flashed an impish grin in his direction as she placed a pot of rice on the table

"Y-y-y-ew are 'is-"

"Yep!" Q1 plopped down on the cushion next to him, "Rice?"

The dinner was delicious! The food was like nothing he's ever tasted especially the Takoyaki, YUM! After the dishes were cleared Q1 excused herself politely and walked down the hallway. Mr. Kyuzo directed 2D to where his room was. It looked basically like a simplified version of Noodle's room in Kong. He lay down on the ocean blue futon and stared at the pale yellow ceiling. His heart was beating furiously inside of his chest. His thoughts focused on the scientist's Producing grand daughter. Here eyes were a brilliant green that could read his soul with a simple glance. All his thoughts and secrets were revealed to her before he could shield them away. His body stiffened

Was it really possible?

Outside his room were the sounds of light footsteps

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night"_

The blue haired singer dashed toward the nostalgic melody clumsily. He slid the door open quickly and saw a female figure walking in the opposite direction. Q1 wore a baggy red shirt with orange basketball shorts. She rubbed a bright yellow towel in her absentmindedly as she sang the Beatles ballad.

"Hey!" 2D ran in her direction. Q1 turned around and placed a finger to her pink lips sternly. Her damp bangs hung in a fringe that obstructed her eyes from view; it was an older Noodle. The Japanese woman opened the door in front of her and pointed to the British man to get inside.

2D and Q1 stood alone in her room. It didn't have a lot: a futon, a faded green vanity, and a dark red suit case. He was about to say something until her cell phone went off

"Excuse me" Q1 answered the phone and fumbled through her vanity as she searched for something. Something caught the singer's attention. On her bed was a thick brightly colored binder with Japanese characters on it. He tiptoes to it as the producer's back was turned. His long arms lifted it silently. It was a little heavy. The blue haired man flipped the cover open and revealed a Japanese hand written note with a Polaroid snapshot of Mr. Kyuzo and a four year old Noodle with an acoustic guitar.

1984?

The next page contained a messier letter written in green crayon. This one had a picture of Noodle at the bottom. A bright green divider separated the next set of letters

This was a massive stack; all from his cousin Molly Sawyer none the less. There were various pictures of her that showed the power of time. He skimmed through a bunch of letters with swirly hand writing until he spotted a different style that was still familiar.

_February 4, 1995_

_Dear Ichigo,_

_How's school going? You having fun? Anything new? By the way I'm working now at this really cool place just a bus ride away from my house. It's called Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium and get this they have more than just Organs! Man they got everything pianos, violins, synthesizers, key boards, trumpets, drum kits,you name it they got it! I'm even teaching kids how to play the piano, crazy right?_

_Oh! Did I tell you? I got my first paycheck last week, can you guess what I bought? That ring of course! I saw it at some store on my way to work and I thought it would be perfect for you. Hope it fits. I know it's like March, but consider this a really late Birthday gift okay?_

_I really really really really miss you Ichigo, do you miss me too? When I get more money some day I'm gonna visit you I promise you that. So see you whenever I can okay?_

_From the Land Across the Pond,_

_Stu-Pot_

_PS Did you get your braces taken off yet? I wanna see what it looks like send me some Polaroids!_

* * *

_**Crash at the Emporium**_

**_A blue haired man in his late teens from remains in critical condition at St. Richards Hospital in West Sussex. On the afternoon of February 4, repeat offender, Murdoc Nicalls crashed a _Vauxhall Astra** _**into Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium at approximately 1:30 PM. The accident fatally injured the teen (name will not be released, several broken bones and an eight-ball fracture. He has not woken up since the accident and his family request to the prayers of the community at this dark time.**_

* * *

****

**_AH Mr. Nicalls you've ruined a total of three relashnships for Stuart Tusspot, the shame!!!_**

**_Hyuu~Okay Did y'all like this chapter?--my inner southerner hohoho. It took me like 30 minutes to come up with a title Geez! Anywayz i cut this chapter in half and well a lot of the stuff I was going to put i decided it may be better if i put it in First Brush with Love._**

**_So guys commetns are greatly appreciated! P.S. We're doin a senior dance number for out spring recital, prolly gonna be a lyrical, anyone got any songs in mind? BTW lotta preps in my class. anyway, i was thinking Decode by Paramore(they all liked the twilight movie) and their not so keen on doing "weird" dance moves. So yah hit me up s'il vous plait! _**

**_I promised a picture a while back it's on my deviant account, my name is Swizzynicki! Yeah the updates dind't show on the last chapter, blarg!_**

**_Oh well see ya when i see yah!_**

**_PS. The food 2D was eating was white rice, Takoyaki, Yakisoba, and Okonomiyaki. Yaki Yaki yaki! hohoho_**


	14. A Little Pain

Chapter 14: A Little Pain

" I look up at the sky

I was protecting my heart

With outstretched hands

Until the person you were back then

Looked back"

-Olvia Lufkin ( A little Pain Translation)

* * *

"Are you alright?" Ichigo placed her phone down and walked toward 2D. "Hey-" she held her breath. The blue haired singer sat on the futon but his mind was elsewhere. His mouth hung open while his shoulder's quivered.

"You're trembling!" she placed her palm on 2D's head delicately. He was suddenly aware of her presence and snatched her arm off. His attention diverted to the silver ring around the Japanese girl's finger. The burnished band curved to hold a princess cut Topaz that matched the color of the singer's hair perfectly. It sparkled like a tiny star in the pale moonlight.

"Th-th-that ring!" he exclaimed. Ichigo watched his astonished expressions, "and so yew..." 2D squeezed her hand in his, "yew are Ichigo.." Ichigo nodded silently

"wot? 'ow? But why?" She could see the gears in his head moving at a thousand miles per hour.

Ichigo sat down next to her first love and exhaled apprehensively.

"I, well-coz.." she couldn't figure out what words to say, " The accident... Molly's mother called her at school...." Ichigo took in a shaky breath, "and well....the accident.....She broke down... hit by a car Critical condition...God it wasn't fair! 16 years old and in a coma, why? It wasn't fair! There were so many jack asses in the world why didn't one of them get hit?" 2D continued to stare at her as she pulled her legs into a fetal position "It wasn't my place to, I wasn't your blood.... I was just a girl you met on holiday, but" her voice was getting chocked up "I cried for days! My grades suffered, I lost so much weight, I was a mess! Then the package came a couple of weeks later. My God it pulled me back to reality... I was making myself sick. I just wanted you to get better Stuart. I wore that ring as soon as I got it, I sent all my good intention through it and hoped they'd get to you... but You were still in that fucking coma for two years, two fucking years Stu! The doctors said that you weren't going to wake up!" The tears streamed down her smooth skin, "I wanted nothing more to see you again! I was angry with you, you promised you'd see me again you promised-"

"Shh..." 2D stroked the side of her hair gently, "'m fine, 'm alive...Come now 'ave a look" Ichigo looked up a was surprised to see him tears as well, "'m 'ere wif yew now"

This wasn't wasn't 2D looking at Q1 anymore, but Stuart Tusspot gazing affectionately at Ichigo Kyuzo once again.

She was wrong

They were the same people. It didn't matter what time has done to them. Somehow their love remained in tact after all these years and now finally was allowed to be released. Two drops of tears dripped out of Stu-pot's craters, Ichigo brushed them off gently and held his face in her hands. Her heart felt like it was going to bust out of her chest. Sure she had been in relationships, but none had been as meaningful that those two weeks with the blue haired boy from Crawley. Ichigo knew in her heart that nobody could compare with Stuart Tusspot.

* * *

The next morning, the producer was in the kitchen stirring up some Miso soup. Her grandfather had already left to the restaurant so it was her job to entertain their guest. She pushed the eggs around and hummed 19-2000.

In a matter of seconds long pale hands laced around her slender waist.

"That smells yummy" 2D rested his head on top of hers

"Ohayo gozaimssu Stu-chan" She smiled to herself, "hope you're hungry"

The singer wolfed down the meal happily. It looked like he hadn't eaten days. It wasn't fair, she noticed this last night too, he ate so much but he was still insanely skinny! Yeah she was skinny too, but she enjoyed running like a maniac.

"Sho wut are we gonna do today?" Pieces of rice and fish flew out his mouth

"Ah well..." Ichigo made a weird face, "we could go to the Tenjin Matsuri Festival today"

"Wozat?" Thankfully Stu-pot noticed the mess he made and cleaned it up with a napkin

"It's a huge festival where you get to see a lot of cool traditional Japanese stuff. The ocean is piled up with so many beautiful boats! There so many things to do, I can't really explain it"

"Sounds like fun, let's go!" He said excitedly

"well.."the producer bit her lip, "First we gotta do something"

Ichigo walked outside wearing a sunflower yellow halter top with a bright green jumper. She adorned herself with various geometric funk accessories. To top it all of she wore cherry red high tops. Her hair that spiked ferociously the day before rested lightly on her shoulders.

2D leaned against her prius while trying to light a cigarette. He sported a gray sleeveless hoodie on top of a bright red T-shirt. The bright blue hair that usually blocked his eyes was secured in a messy half pony tail. His silver and pink sunglasses protected his sensitive eyes from the summer sun. The Japanese woman stomped off in his direction and yanked the cig from his mouth angrily.

"Ey wot the?!?"

"If yew can't stop smoking for yourself," Her voice then softened to a whisper, " can you at least stop for me?" The blue haired man looked at the box of cigs then at his first love. He took a deep breath and tossed the box in the crash can with a klunk.

The Japanese woman pulled Stuart down by his hoodie cords and pecked his lips lightly.

" I really like you a lot y'know " she sang tenderly

2D smiled gently at her and spoke, "I really like yew too"

The couple drove through Osaka while the stereo blared loudly. 2D was indecisive on what he wanted and channel surfed through the stations.

"EI!" His eyes perked with excitement. He pumped the volume up, "It's in English, I fink"

_Everytime I think about you baby_

Then it turned into Japanese again.

"Oh.." he said disappointedly, "I thought it was gonna be in English" 2D let the rock ballad continue to play.

Ichigo smiled furtively and sang along with the melody, "tatoeba dareka no tame ja naku anata no tame ni utaitai kono uta wo"

2D was surprised at this sudden outburst, but she continued on , "owaranai story tsuzuku kono kagayaki ni Always tsutaetai zutto eien ni..."

"Wow...Yer even a bettah singa up close" His eyes were wide with awe

The producer giggled lightly, " I wrote and produced this version of the song for a Japanese movie called _Nana. _The girl singing is an Asian-American named Yuna Ito."

"I fink you woulda sounded bettah don't yeh fink?"

"Nah..." Ichigo blushed shyly, "She performed it well... Yuna's a great actress, she managed to put her character's emotions into the lyrics"

"And Wozit all mean?"

"basically...." she struggled trying to put her emotions in English, " It's basically a dedication for one special person in the world. Looking back on what used to be....pretending to be strong...

Owara nai story taemanai itoshisa de... An endless story of undying love"

"That's really sumfink... is that based off personal experience?"

She smiled shyly at the singer, "Yep"

They soon arrived at Tenjinbashi shopping a district and stepped inside a traditional Japanese clothing store.

"are yew gonna buy a kimono?"

"Actually, in the summer we have something called a Yukata" One of her hands looked through the different styles while the other was laced in Stu-pot's.

After a few minutes Ichigo exclaimed happily and shoved a dark green Yukata with intricate designs into the surprised singers arms.

"Why do I have a blanket?" 2D asked carelessly

"It's not a blanket silly, it's the yukata! But I need to find an obi"

"Wan kan obi?" Oh yeah he was pretty clueless.

"No Stu-chan! An obi is what you tie around your waist, well hips for you, to give the Yukata the shape"

The singer tried to analyze everything she just and shrugged it off. He was dragged off into a dressing room by an aging stout Japanese man that looked like a fox.

Ichigo trailed behind her guest and waited outside an old red polyester curtain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!? Man what are yeh doin!?" 2D's arms could be seen flailing above the curtain.

The producer peaked inside the curtain and did her best to contain her laughter. 2D was pinned against the wall near tears while the fox like man was trying to yank his shirt off.

"Ichigo I fink I'm getting raped!" There was genuine fear in his eyes.

She stepped inside the tiny dressing room and asked the old man what was going on. Apparently, he was trying to help the singer put on the Yukata, but first he needed him to take of his clothes. There was obviously a large language gap so the old man gestured what he wanted to do. First it was like a game of charades. He pretended to take off his shirt and 2D looked at him with shear bewilderment. Then the old man tried to break it down further, but to no avail. He eventually lost patience and decided to do it himself.

Ichigo looked at 2D who still looked scared and confused and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ouji-san, I think I should help him with the Yukata"

"You?" The fox-man was one of those traditional Japanese people that didn't approve of sexual acts before marriage. Ichigo knew how to appease this type; her grandfather was from the same generation.

"Hai," she lifted her hand and pointed to the sparkling gem

"Ah so he's your husband! Yes it is best if you did it then"

He bowed to the couple with a congenial smile and slid the curtain closed behind him as he left.

"They let girl's in the men's dressing room in Osaka?" Stu-pot tried to fix his jacket.

"well" Ichigo began unzipping 2D's jacket much to his surprise, "he thinks we're married"

"is that way he stopped trying to rape me?" he pulled off the form fitting shirt

The producer shook her head held the Yukata up for her supposed husband, "he was trying to get you to take of your clothes so you can put this on"

"Oh that makes sense.................... I guess?" The blue haired man pulled the material over his knobby shoulders and adjusted it. Ichigo tugged and pulled it in all the correct areas while they chatted.

"Stu-chan" she said embarrassingly, "ahh, well...I need....I need you..."

"You need me?" 2D placed a comforting hand on her quivering shoulder.

"Ineedyoutotakeofyourpants!"She shut her eyes and left the singer dumbfounded. Hesitantly she opened one eye and saw his pulling down his jeans. "EEKS!" She quickly covered her eyes like a six year old who saw something scary on the TV. All she saw was darkness but she heard 2D give a low chuckle.

"Yer really cute Ichigo y'know that?"

Ichigo only blushed silently and kept her eyes shut tightly

He told her that she could open her eyes now and was thankful that he closed the summer robe with large hands. The producer picked up a thin white Obi and tried to secure it to his hips. During this whole process, she glued her eyes to his face(no need to be looking at his junk). The black rimmed glasses started to slip down her nose;even with her limited vision she was sure that 2D was getting a kick out of this whole fiasco. After a few minutes, she pushed up her glasses and announced she was done.

Stuart Tusspot was already a good looking man in regular clothes, but she didn't think he'd look this good in a Yukata. The Yukata surprisingly fit him quite well and accented the color of his hair. Even in a drab fitting room with a flickering florescent light, Stuart Tusspot looked like beautiful mythical creature.

"Ah, Bishounen!" Ichigo squealed

The front man studied himself in different angles and poses in the foreign garb, "wotza bishounen?"

"Pretty boy!" She gleamed happily and flashed the stereotypical anime "gang"sign.

As a joke 2D began posing in very abstract modeling poses against the wall. He even did a girly sexy pose that even the Pussycat Dolls would be jealous of. It's sad to say, but Ichigo began to think that 2D would be a hotter girl than her. She wanted to cherish this moment and pulled out a pink digital camera covered with Hello Kitty stickers. Her biggest weakness; infatuation with really cute things (explains why she's into the front man right?) She laughed at his Shenanigans. Stu-pot laughed along with her and continued to do overly dramatized poses.

The fox man clapped happily as they exited hand in hand. He complemented the singer which the producer translated. The fox man asked Ichigo if she will be purchasing one for herself. Before she could answer, 2D delightedly pointed across the store at the Mannequin in the window. It modeled a bright blue Yukata with light pink flower prints . A thick light pink obi accented the waist of the figure.

The fox man understood the request immediately and yelled for his wife to get the mannequin off the window. A slightly stout Japanese woman with a graying bun ran across the store frantically while carrying the pseudo-human in the Yukata. Before she knew what was going to, Ichigo felt herself being pulled to a different dressing room along with the mannequin.

Before she was totally dragged inside, Ichigo threw her eye glasses at the day dreaming singer. Somehow he managed to catch it clumsily.

After the curtain was closed, the producer began undressing herself. With the help of the fox man's wife, she slipped on the beautiful yukata with ease. It was a strange sensation wearing a yukata again. Since she was so busy working, she never had the time to even attend a festival. Even if she went to a formal event, Q1 always wore pants.

"It's missing something" the old woman pondered hard. She pulled out a brush from her apron and began to attack the producer's hair. Her hands were so gentle as she styled Ichigo's hair, "you have wonderful hair, you husband must love it too"

Ichigo blushed again and thought of the night before when 2D stroked her hair tenderly. She nodded and stood straight for the sweet old lady. Her own mother didn't do this for her, well as far as she remembered anyway. The old woman secured Ichigo's hair and placed a pink flower for emphasis. It stood out wonderfully against the black silk.

"There... you are now perfect" She spoke an old Kansai dialect. The old woman stepped out first and beckoned the producer out excitedly. When Ichigo stepped out, everything was a blur. She heard the fox man applaud once more, but just saw shapeless forms of different hues. Soon, an amorphous blue and green figure approached her and placed her glasses on her nose. When her vision was restored she saw a first grade grin on 2D's face.

"tow..... uhh man wot wozit … ah yeah! tow-teh-moh err Kuh-wa-ee" he struggled with the little Japanese phrase. The old couple was impressed with Stu-pot's deed.

This gesture really touched her heart, it made her really focus on what she missed about Stuart Tusspot. It was his kind and gentle nature that first attracted her. She wished that he will always be just like this.

Stu-pot held the stack of his and Ichigo's street clothing while she paid the old couple. There were two middle aged ladies whispering somewhere near the register. She could almost feel their stares burning into her skull. The producer thought nothing of it continued to converse politely with the old woman, then suddenly one word made the hair's on the back of her head to stand up

_Gaijin_

A foreigner

"Stu-chan," Ichigo sang sweetly (this was her ploy to mask her anger) "can you put the clothes in the trunk?"

"Sure!" The producer tossed him the key and he walked out of the store oblivious of the storm that was brewing. When Ichigo was sure 2D was out of ear shot she reverted to the bass ass Q1.

"What the hell is wrong with you people!?" She squeezed the sleeves of the Yukata angirly, "well speak up!"

"Kids these days so insolent!" the shorter of the two whispered to her friend, "Especially this one, she must of grown up over seas, so rude! She is a gaijin too, did you see how she speaks English? Her eyes are already green! Green can you believe that! All she needs to do is dye her hair blond!" They held their conversation hoping she wouldn't understand the regional dialect, ha! There goes that plan

"I know everything you're saying," Of course Ichigo did, she's from Osaka herself, "What's wrong with him being a foreigner? I heard you saying cruel things about him... A freak... A white ape....Barbian... monster!? I think the only monster here is people like you!" She stormed off and screamed a Kansai swear. God she hated people like that, in America, in Japan, didn't matter God bigots really pissed her off.

Stu-pot smiled when he saw Ichigo coming his way, but his face fell when she got closer.

"Woz wrong 'luv?"

She thought that she was actually hiding her anger pretty well, but again she was wrong about Stuart Tusspot.

"Don't worry about it Stu, let's just go" Ichigo slipped into the driver's seat.

2D angled his lanky figure in the tiny car"Am I an embarrassment Ichigo?"

"No! Of course not!" That was propusterous! She formed her hand on his face gently, "No, not you... There was just some really stupid women in there Stu-chan, they're just talking crap..... God it's just like those stupid Skin heads in Virgina, do you remember?"

"Yeah, I do" he pointed to a faded white scar on the back of his hand.

"I'm really sorry about that"

2D only smiled and placed his lips on hers tenderly. Who knows how long it was seconds, minutes? Didn't matter. Soon, the producer felt his callused hands hold her face lovingly and the power of the kiss increase. Stu-pot maneuvered his lips skillfully as he pulled her petite frame closer. She didn't fight it, she accepted the invitation and bit his lip accidentally

Cut off by this rather amateur move, 2D pulled back and rubbed his lips. "Ow! Those finks are sharp!"

"SORRY!" Ichigo hung her head in embarrassment. Her expertise was ride but essentially lacking in the kissing department.

"S'okay, don't worr bout it" he comforted, "Yew'll get betah, yah jes need some practice. right 'luv?"

Love? That was two times already

"Why do you always say 'luv' Stu-chan?"

"It's a pet name in England for a girl or for someone youngah yew know?"

"Ah I see" The producer revved the Prius and adjusted her mirrors carefully

"But foh me.. It's coz I love yew Ichigo Kyuzo"

This really surprised her. Her head snapped in his direction and saw the honesty in his eyes. In the sunlight she could see his eyes deep inside the craters.

"I love you too Stuart Tusspot"

* * *

Here are the lyrics to Endless Story, the song Ichigo sings in the car. I thought it was really fitting for the way she feels about 2D.

If you haven't changed your mind  
Then I want you by my side Tonight

I'm so tired of always having to bluff  
Everytime I think about you baby, I feel so young  
If I could just tell you I miss you  
It's so hard to say I'm sorry

You see, I want to sing this song, not for just anyone  
but just for you  
An ENDLESS STORY that keeps on shining  
Always, I wanna show you, forever and ever

Memories of our time together  
this way, they don't go away

Once I knew that the warmth between us had disappeared,  
gentle tears started to spread over my chest  
This is not where it ends, I'm missing you  
please don't let go of my hand

You see, I wish I could sing this song, just for you  
just one more time  
An ENDLESS STORY of undying love  
tell me why, please tell me, forever and ever

You see, I want to sing this song, not for just anyone  
but just for you  
An ENDLESS STORY that keeps on shining  
Always, I wanna show you, forever and ever

You see, I wish I could sing this song, just for you  
just one more time  
An ENDLESS STORY of undying love  
tell me why, please tell me, forever and ever

* * *

I hope this chapter was better, it had so many revisions in the plot, augh..... One of my buddies told me the kissing scene was like a soft core porn, but it's not right? At least I hope not.

Anyway, this is the week of Valentines, or how some call it Single Awareness Day. Anywayz I hope Yall havea good one none the less.

Oh y'know what I just noticed? Well too bad i'm gonna tell ya anyway. Okay the chapter title is sang by a singer named Olivia Lufkin, half Japanese.

Endless story sang by Yuna Ito, half Japanese.

Both provide the singing voice for Reira of Trapnest ( who is half Japanese)

WOAAAAAAAAAH!

So yeah, feedback would be nice s'il vous plait

and thanks for yallz that have been checkin up on this story, it touches my heart.

BTW, my copy of rise of the ogre came in, YAY! And did u hear gorillaz is gonna release an album this year? WOOTZ!

Plus, check out my deviant art (name is Swizzynicki) for my drawing I did of 2D and Ichigo, FYI it's anime lookin

And Please check out my youtube channel (Nickinacks) coz I just uploaded my first Mashup called Dare to Fly (live version). Its the live version of Dare by Gorillaz with Fly by Epik high, also live. So yay for echo-ish live effects and screamin Korean fan girls, WOOTZ!


	15. Hold Your Tears

"_don't you cry  
take my hand,  
hold your breath,  
the night is young"_

_Hold your tears (English Version)- Clazziquai Project_

* * *

"_**Stu chan" Ichigo pulled out a golden medallion she bought at the festival a few days ago from out of her purse. "Wear this for luck" It shined brilliantly in it's chrome surroundings while brown leather rope contrasted it perfectly. 2D smiled and placed it around his neck while Ichigo giggled lightly. "Now you have something to remember me by."**_

_**The blue haired man placed a light kiss on the producer's forehead before he left for the flight. It was time for him to go back to Europe, but he was a changed man.**_

"_**There's no way I could eva forget yew"**_

"Yeah everyfing is ready" The singer spoke into his cell phone happily. "Yeah….Ah…. Okay…. Wot terminal…Can yew repeat that luv?..... 2D? Seriously....kekke Alright… Yeah… Okay so it's Terminal 2D at 9:30 PM From New York City… Okay, I'll see you then… Have a good flight…I love yew too Ichigo" With a low beep the ex front man ended the call.

It had been almost a year since his feelings resurfaced for the shy Japanese girl. Her grandfather told him that she was going to transfer to London, but he didn't think it would take this long. If memory served him correctly it barely took anything for Murdoc to get them a place in LA, so the singer didn't understand why it took so long. Despite that, their love did not subside, quite the contrary it grew more and more each day. They had nightly (sometimes it meant morning for one of them) through webcam or cell phone, but whenever they had down time, they would spend as much time with each other as possible. For example, there was that one time when 2D was participating in New York fashion week; the room his agency booked for him was pretty much a waste. He remembered trying to sneak away from heavily guarded vicinity with as much stealth as he could muster, which by the way isn't a lot if you're a clumsy 6 ft blue haired bloke. The whole experience was just like playing hookie in high school again, but instead of his usual accomplice (a heavy chain smoking teen) it was a sweet smelling woman. He liked being in the presence of a woman better (sorry Danny!)

That was just one of the many instances where they spent their free time together. Just three weeks ago Stu-pot was in Singapore for the MTV Asia awards. He was giving the award for best album of Korea, which went to some band of pretty boys. With guys this pretty, they didn't need dates, but they were accompanied by a girl. Nah, not a girl, a woman with Spikey black hair, the producer of the album Q1. After a quick change to something more feminine, Ichigo and 2D snuck out of the after party. Of course they were followed by Paparazzi, but the singer somehow managed to get his remaining brain cells to work properly. He basically used his jacket as a curtain to shield away now the nerdy looking Q1.

This relationship was not normal, how normal could they be if he had five illegitamate kids while she had a clone daughter?

Yep not normal, but at least it was never boring. Nope never boring

Finally, all the paper work had been in place and Ichigo would finally be able to move to London. Originally, 2D planned for her to just live with him, but she declined. "It's not that I don't love you Stuart, coz I do. It's just well, you're flat is where all those snooty people live, and they piss me off " The singer felt depressed for a moment until the producer planted a wet one on him, "oh come now" she sang mischievously "you know you could always stay with me". The infamous Q1 smirked glided across her pink lips slowly and 2D agreed excitedly

Stu-pot now stood in the middle of the airport amongst the hustle and bustle of civilians and airport staff. The blackberry in his hand flashed 10:00 PM as he stared at a horde of weary travelers coming down the escalator. There was probably over 200 passengers on the flight, but one black haired figure maneuvered through the sea of people. In a matter of seconds 2D pulled a blithe woman out from the crowd and span her around happily.

"Stu-chan! Stop it!" Ichigo laughed happily. Her bohemian scarlet skirt swirled around the musical duo.

" 'm jes 'appy te see yeh 'luv" he placed her down and laced his fingers with hers.

There were over a thousand people frantically moving, but as far he was concerned he and Ichigo were the only ones in this world. After they pulled her Totoro luggage from the carousel, the love struck pair strolled to the black BMW.

"Miss Kyuzo, how wonderful to see you again!" James picked the suit cases up and placed them gently in the trunk. This was the second time Ichigo had been to London.

"Hello again James" she bowed politely, "how are you doing today?"

It seemed that when Ichigo was around the mood always felt lighter, who could hate her?

That question was answered with the sudden appearance of the Gorillaz ex guitarist.

"Stu-pot!" Paula leaned in for one of those "uppper class" kiss things. Despite being a clutz, 2D glided out of the way with ease. Her eyes squinted at the young Japanese woman when she saw the sparkling ring on her finger.

"So, who's this?" The ex guitarist was about a head higher than the producer. She bent forward until their noses nearly touched, "yer into nerdy girl or somefink? Gawd she's built like a 12 year old"

Ichigo scrunched face and pulled the glasses of her face, "You got spit on my glasses." She looked at Paula like she was a lepper," Have you ever heard of mints?""

"Why you arrogant little bitch!" Paula raised her hand in anger, but 2D was quicker than her.

"Back off " he spat. The singer grabbed Ichigo's shoulder and pushed her lightly into the black vehicle.

"Was that Paula?" Ichigo asked innocently. James pulled the BMW out of the parking area and headed toward the road.

"yeh, ' ow didya know?"

"She was just like you described her. Loud...Kind loony... cheap perfume..."

"Yep that's her"

"and..... You did put a picture of her in Rise of the Ogre"

It was now 10:45 at night, and the signs of fatigue had hit the producer like a truck. 2D nudged her gently when they were outside a red brick building. Ichigo rubbed her eye groggily and allowed herself to be dragged off by her beau. The elevator was empty when they entered with James. Light jazz music played from the speakers as the waited for the doors to reveal the second story. The doors slid open mechanically and Stu-pot and Ichigo exited.

"That'd be all James, fanks!" 2D gave a small wave

"Yes, thank you sir" Ichigo bowed again.

Now here they were alone. No eyes of paparazzi would ever dare to look in a "commoner's apartment."

"you ready?" Stu-pot placed the key inside door 2D.

"call it coincidental" Ichigo noted sarcastically as the lock clicked.

The singer pushed the door open to reveal the exact duplicate of her apartment in New York.

"Oh Stuart..." Everything was exactly how it should have been. Her stack of CD's the style of furniture, her mountains of books, everything! 2D was sure he remembered ever little detail in her apartment, from the various photogrpahs on her walls and computer positions. thank God for camera phones.

"'ow is it?" he asked curiously.

"Amazing..." The producer wrapped her thin arms around his chest, "just like you" she looked into his two dents, "thank you Stu-chan"

He asked if she was hungry, she shook her head. All that she wanted right now is to relax on a bed. 2D led her to the bed room where a dark blue futon invited her in warmly.

She jumped like a flying squirrel onto the futon while dragging the slightly surprised singer along. The moon shined on them happily as they rolled around around like little children. 2D's body hovered in a push up like position above the lying Japanese angel. He flicked her glasses off and admired her beauty for a minute.

God she was beautiful

Stu-pot pushed his body lower and placed his slightly chapped lips onto hers. Her mouth danced over his seductively as the blue haired man placed his body all the way down. Ichigo's melted into his perfectly; he couldn't help himself. 2D's hand glided under her skirt and pulled her close while his other hand clasped onto hers passionately. Ichigo squeezed a clump of his shaggy blue hair during this whole dance.

"Ichigo?" The singer looked at the woman in his arms and was surprised to see her in tears.

"Stu-chan... It's still my first time... I'm really scared...." she whispered in sobs.

"SSHH..." a large palm wiped her tears tenderly, "Ichigo, it's me... I'll be wif yew the whole time... 'm not goin anewheh..." he kissed her forehead "yew trust me?"

The producer nodded quickly and began to unzip his green vest slowly. 2D pulled out his wallet from his back pocket inconspicuously. A silver square shined in the miror blue night. this was it, this was the time.

"I love yew Ichigo Kyuzo... Tonight yew'll be mine foreveh"

* * *

tee hee hee.. This week is slower at school... so i might be able to complete this whole thing by Monday. HUZZAH! Yeah i thought it was going to be done by Valentines day, but uhh no. I got a competition that morning, oh well.

It's short this chapter yes.... A lot shorter that the Osaka section..... I wanted to add some more events but yeah that's seems like this was a good area to end it right? hohoo this only rated T sports fan.

Anywayz only three chapters to go!


	16. Counting Stars

Hey, I'll take this day by day by day  
Under the covers I'm okay I guess  
Life's too short and i feel small  
-Sugarcult (Counting Stars)

* * *

"Molly, what kind of question is that!?!?! Augh, I'm not telling you that.............I don't care if he is your cousin................................Okay yeah he was....."

Ichigo winced as she pulled the screaming phone away from her ear. It was about Nine in the morning and it was surprisingly sunny in London.

"You moron! I think you might wake the dead with that shriek! Oh what? Me? I'm just cooking some pancakes...." She sighed heavily, " Yes, Stuart is here, no you can't talk to him.... No! He's asleep Molly God!" Little bubbles began forming on the creamy white batter as an indication to flip it over.

During the first week of living in London, Ichigo and 2D decked out a mod style building with anything and everything needed to make an awesome album. This monster was called Tri-Pahr-T: London. Even before it officially opened U2 called to schedule some studio time with Q1 for their 2009 album!

"Anata?" Ichigo poked her head curiously into the bedroom. There, on the dark blue futon was a thin framed man in his late 20's sleeping like a young child. She smiled to her self and plopped herself next to him gently.

"Stu-chan" she poked him lightly with a fork. The sleeping singer stirred slightly and mumbled unintelligible. Ichigo sighed and gave him a little peck on his thin lips, 2D's craters revealed themselves slowly as his piano fingers caressed a portion of her sleek black hair.

"G'mohnin 'luv...yew smell yummy" The singer commented sleepily. Ichigo responded with a slight nod and nuzzled herself close to Stu-pot.

"You want some pancakes?"

The musical duo had a relaxing Saturday breakfast in bed filled with Pancakes, Hash Browns, and a colorful assortment of fruits.

"Ichigo, this is delicious! I'm sorry to say but I fink yew cook betteh than me own mum"

She giggled at the polite compliment. The producer actually tried Rachel Tusspot's cooking, and it was certainly delicious.

"So, 'ows everyone else's fing going on?" Stu-Pot asked with his mouthful of has browns. The "fing" he's asking about it the Tri-Pahr-T chain of studios that Ichigo was involved in.

"Well" Ichigo took a bite of the syrup soaked pancakes, " Tri-Pahr-T:Los Angeles is getting a lot publicity obviously," now she sipped some orange juice, "and Ian emailed me this morning, apparently Tri-Pahr-T:Taipei will be working with a Japanese band called L'arc En Ciel. Worked with those guys before, pretty cool"

Stu-pot spent a lot of time in Ichigo's apartment, probably more than in his own, but it didn't bother her one bit. She was so accustomed to living alone and it was good to have some company.

Today was going to be a busy day for the both of them; 2D had an important meeting with his agency and Ichigo needed to get some research done. After the food was a consumed and dishes cleared, they took a long shower together and tried to get the smell of breakfast out of their hair.

"Yer shower is fokin tiny 'luv" 2D accidentally elbows her in the back of the head.

"Ow! Stu-chan, you didn't have to be in here with me!" Ichigo accidentally nicked her leg with a razor. Among the white foam, an amorphous dark red matter began to spread down her thin leg.

The singer noticed the blood and bent down and kissed it. He then spat out disgustedly, "eww that taste like soap"

"You didn't have to do that either my dear"

The producer gave up, she couldn't shave her legs under these conditions. Ichigo grabbed the towel and stepped out of the shower exasperatedly. Long scarred arms pulled her back in cramped shower. 2D grinned like lion that had found his prey.

"Oh no, yer not cleaned up enough young lady" Suddenly Ichigo felt his crooked teeth bite into her neck gently. She let out a slight moan and grabbed a fistful of blue hair. In a matter of seconds they were kissing violently as the water hit them. This time around Ichigo had more experience with kissing, so she didn't make the same mistakes like she did in Osaka.

Probably about 30-45 minutes later, Ichigo stood in front of the mirror and groaned at what she saw.

"Ah Damn it!"

"Wozit 'luv" 2D popped up behind her with a green towel around his tiny waist.

The producer covered her neck abruptly and whined, "Damn it Stuart, why'd you havta give me a hickie?" He only laughed and kissed the top of her head. His reasoning was that it was his way of claiming her as his own. They got dressed on opposite sides of her room, since 2D was around so often, he even had his own section in the producer's closet! Ichigo was planning on wearing an off the shoulder long leave shirt with a vest, but thanks to Stu-pot 's"love mark" she had to pull something out on the spot. She settled with a teal Tokidoki hoodie, frayed denim mini skirt, with pink leggings and blue high tops. Her lover slicked his blue hair back in a spikey pony tail. He sported a white button down shirt with a sleek black neck tie. It was nearly impossible to get him to wear dress pants, so he decided on wearing a pair of dark denim jeans.

"My Mr. Tusspot, you look sharp" Ichigo wrapped her arms around his knobby shoulders. 2D smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Fanks 'luv... Yew look really cute y'know like... well yew look like a highschooler goin to go to a study date of sumfink."

"Hahaha, geez thanks....Pedophile"

Unknowable to Stu-pot, Ichigo's research was primarily focused around him, to be more specific the "damn women" She had already interviewed with some of them previously, but the only thing she got was that they were insanely drunk, stoned, or the combination of the two. Today, she was going to meet with one who actually lived in the London area, Rhonda Lloyd.

Ichigo walked to a local park full of giggling children. Alone on a faded green bench was a slightly heavyset woman wearing a blue raincoat.

"Um Miss Lloyd?" The woman in question snapped her head and looked at the producer. "Hi, I'm Ichigo Kyuzo, we spoke on the phone the other day?" Ichigo made sure she spoke with a British accent. People for some reason looked down on European people that dated Americans, but then again she wasn't American.

"Oh hello..." Rhonda looked rather surprised at the Producer's Youthful appearance, "You're Stu's girl? You barely look the age to be out of highschool!"

Ichigo bit her lip and made her way next to her, "May I sit here?" Rhonda nodded, "Actually I'm 29"

They started things off lightly about the weather and how their day was until Rhonda noticed the hickie on Ichigo's neck.

"So is that from Stu?"

Ichigo nodded embarrassedly

"Do you really love him?"

She nodded "Ah, So Wot happened between you and Stuart??"

"Do you see that little boy in the red?" Rhonda pointed to a relatively young child running up a rusty jungle gym. He was an exact duplicate of his mother.

"Is that yous?"

"yes. This is what happened, I used to live Essex, and I was extremely depressed coz my boyfriend Paul for about 5 years left me for some floozie. I dunno I saw Stu at the bar, and I dunno maybe coz I was wasted or he was I dunno. One thing led to another and 9 months later Robert was born"

"Did you use a condom?"

"Yes, he had one in his wallet. But one of my friends who teaches Sex Ed told me that if a condom is in a wallet too long the friction will actually make it tear"

"so..does he know?"

"Yeah.. Look, I worked part time at a convenient store, how much money do you think I had? So I needed the child support... If there was any other way I wouldn't have asked him for the payment,but I had to. I can't let that child suffer for my mistake"

This was really deep

Ichigo thanked the woman for her time and headed toward the subway.

"Excuse me Miss Kyuzo..."

"yes?"

"You're not the guitarist from Gorillaz right?"

"No why?"

"You look like her"

She smiled, "she's my little sister." that's a lot easier to say that admitting that Noodle was her clone.

Ichigo now sat alone in 2D's posh penthouse. It was getting rather stuffy in there so she pulled the hoodie over her head. Rhonda's words still ate at her, she was different from the other baby mamas, 2D needed to know that she wasn't after him because of his money.

"Ah those Fokin' Damn women again! I forget one month and they hound me like vulchers!" 2D entered the room screaming.

"Honey, calm down" this was her chance, maybe she could tell him what she learned, "Maybe there's more to those women that you thought. Maybe they had a good reason..." her voice trailed off when she saw the expression that seemed so foreign on her boyfriend. It was scary.

The producer questioned 2D meekly; he stood in silence

"But Stuart all I did was-"

"I know what you did I don't need to hear it again."

"Why can't you accept the fact there is more to this than you originally thought?" Now she was getting mad, but 2D kept his eyes away from her.

"There is no way! And I can't believe you of all people would even defend 'em!"

"Stuart," she said in a hushed voice, "come on, we don't need to argue over this."

"Of course we don't need to, coz it's over."

"What do you mean over?" Her heart plummeted to the floor faster than a bullet with as much speed, a rocket of anger was released.

"Over!? What the hell over this? Are you serious!?"

"Yer damn right I'm serious!"

"I thought you loved me... You told me you loved me!" Tears began to stream down the corners of her eyes.

"I don't" his words were icy and cruel.

The dark haired woman threw a key furiously at Stu-Pot's head; drops of blood began to drip into his right eye.

"Stuart Pot, I've never said this to you before, but you are an idiot!"

Ichigo stormed out of the room angrily and sprinted toward her lonely apartment.

**Later that night**

Ichigo clung her legs close to heart and bawled into her leggings. This had been going on for who knows four maybe five hours. She truly loved Stuart Tusspot with all heart, and it ended within a matter of minutes. Everything: The laughter, the tears, the memories, it's all gone. 2D never called her back even though she had called and messaged him an innumerable amount of times. The phone just stood silently four hours in it's charger within her arm's reach. It felt like somebody yanked out her heart, threw it in a blender, stomped into a liquid goo, and haphazardly attempted to reattach the arteries. This pain was even worse than the one she felt when Stu-pot got into a coma. Just like then, she was unsure if she was going to see him again.

The next morning her head was pounding heavily like the baseline in Feel Good inc. Probably due to dehydration from crying. Ichigo wobbled toward the kitchen and suddenly dashed for the bathroom. Her stomach grumbled sickly as she approached the white toilet. It wasn't white for long. She vomited violently a mostly yellow bile with no solid substance whatsoever in it. Ichigo wiped her mouth in horror as she had seen what she had done. This always happened when she cried a lot, but that didn't mean she was exactly used to it. But this morning ritual continued to happen for the next two weeks. This couldn't be happening, could she, was she? She headed to the doctor.

Ichigo sat down on a firm cushion examination table. She felt her finger tremble uncontrollably while she awaited the results. A woman in her mid to late fifties opened the door with a stern expression on her face, this could not have been good.

"Miss Kyuzo," she began sternly, "how old are you again?"

"29"

"Oh! That's a relief. My goodness last week alone I had a bunch of high schoolers come in for the same thing!"

"So, I'm pregnant?"

"yes, now if you want an abortion-"

"I'M KEEPING IT!" Ichigo clung to her belly protectively, no way no how she was getting an abortion.

The doctor smiled gently at her and placed her hand on the producer's shoulder, "is this your first one dear?" Ichigo nodded, "Congratulations"

Pregnant

So many thoughts swam in her mind, how could she be pregnant? Then she remembered what Rhonda said about the condom in the wallet. Fuck. Well that explains it. Was she one of those damn women now? No, she actually loved 2D, she was different she-

She was being selfish

This wasn't about her anymore, this poor kid got dragged into this whole fiasco.... All of her frustrations and sadness would screw it up, this wasn't its fault.

Ichigo crawled into bed with an Ipod in hand. She wrapped herself under her covers and and hugged her unborn child. Stu-pot butterscotch scent still clung onto the sheets like he was still there.

She searched through various albums and finally selected one with an obvious Beatle's reference. Her finger clicked the wheel on the 7th track . A series of melodic beeps and an acoustic guitar rang through the empty apartment. Then a familiar gentle voice sang quietly at the groups last single.

"My little 2D, this is your dad singing..." for the first time in days tears of happiness fell from her green eyes.

"I hope you end up just like him"

* * *

Ichigo suddenly felt a warm hand brush against her wet cheek softly, it released her from her haunting dreams.

"'ey" 2D placed his face close to hers and cupped her face in his large hand, "yew okay 'luv?"

She only nodded and thew her arms around the love her life. Much to her surprise he embraced her longingly, it had only been about three months but it seemed like a century. She had to tell him now.

The producer let go and looked into the singer's eyes seriously, "Stuart, I'm pregnant"

"I already know Ichigo"

* * *

Finally we are in full circle! We are back in the present, so what now boys and girls? Anyway, we only have two chapters to go, so I think for sure i should be done before Feb. ends, but my schedule is soo blarg in may be a bit difficult to do so. So yep yep yep

BTW, Track 7 is El Manana in the Demon Days Album, and the cover was based on the album cover of "let it be" by the Beatles, yep yep yep. I picked Tripartie coz well it sounds like Tripartite which is an agreement of three pple (basically) and thsoe three are Danger Mouse (producer of Gnarls Barkley and Gorillaz 2nd Album) Ian chen (Producer and member of FIR) and of course Q1(totally made up of course)

So hope ya enjoyed, peace out. Of and if any of yallz like TSUBASA Resevoir Chronicle, check out my newest fic "From the Life I Never Knew" it centers around different characters from Kurogane and Fai at differnet intervals

Oh FYI, does anybody know a quick way to get rid of blisters on the feet or subside teh swelling?

* * *


	17. I'll Be

_"And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said" _

_-Edwin McCain (I'll Be)_

"How did... I never told anyone...."

2D took her hands and looked down at them. They were just as delicate as he remembered, but it was strange to see that the ring wasn't there.

"Murdoc told me, 'e said somefink like yew 'ad a baby bump and the motha's glow"

Ichigo's eyes grew wide with amazement, she didn't know it was that obvious.

"Well, It's probably because you're really skinny yeh? Can't really tell myself right now though"

The room was beginning to illuminate with a pale blue light as the dark cumulonimbus clouds began to part. . Everything was perfect. Her dark hair fell to her back in light curls the glasses were off and her emerald eyes shined brighter than anything he had ever seen before. Then her lips, they looked more pink and more fuller. Of course her golden skin seemed to radiate majestically before his very eyes. The blue haired bloke began to wonder if his own mother was even close to being half this beautiful when she was pregnant with him.

2D sat across from the producer with his legs hanging off the bed. His hair was slightly longer than the last time she had seen it, but in this light it seemed to glow like an inviting light. The hair on top of his lip looked like a faded blue caterpillar trying to move across his face. Finally her eyes met his. Even without her glasses she could make out his eyes within the craters. The young Ichigo would have expected sharp blue eyes to be studying her at this minute, but this was adult Ichigo looking at not the singer 2D but the love of her life Stuart Tusspot. Red orbs glowed eerily within the craters. They would've creeped out any other person, but not her. Those blood red jewels captivated her soul and left her speechless.

"Stu, I don't wanna make you feel obligated to this... I can take care of the baby, I make a good amount of money and-"

2D placed an elongated finger to her pink lips.

"I'm thirty years old Ms. Kyuzo, I 'avta take some responsibilities for myself don't ya fink?"

"Yeah bu-"

He put a little more against her lips

"No buts. First I 'avta make fings right" The blue haired singer raised the dark hair producer's chin slightly and leaned forward until their noses touched. "Can yew fohgive me Ichigo? Please?"

She didn't know what to say. The first thing in her mind was to say yes and plunge in head first, but she smelled the distinct smell of vodka.

"You've been drinking.." There goes the moment of closeness.

2D looked surprised at this blunt accusation; he took his hand to his mouth and took a whiff.

"Fok.. Ichigo, 'm not drunk I sweh! I was 'angin out wif the band and kicked a couple shots back wif Murdoc, Ah damn it I-"

The Japanese beauty gave an ethereal giggle and pushed him playfully "I know, I know. Don't worry Stu-chan I believe you"

Stu-chan

He hadn't heard that name in what seemed like a millennium. Their moment of intimacy was reestablished when he wrapped his arms around her petite frame. The singer breathed in the familiar fragrance from her hair. There wasn't the familiar scent of coffee anymore, but at least she still smelled like the flowery perfume he loved so much. 2D held her tighter. Now he could feel the slight firmness around her usual soft abdomen.

"ow long are yeh?" Stu-pot whispered in her ear.

"bout... 3 and a half months actually"

That long, seriously?

"Wot? And yew neveh told me?" His eyes grew in shock.

The mother to be pouted vehemently as she crossed her arms, "well I didn't know I was pregnant until after all that crap happened. I didn't want to be one of those damn women Stu. 'm betteh than that. Oh and that guhl Rhonda wasn't a damn woman while 'm on that subject."

2D didn't really pay much attention to the second of her statement. He was just trying to keep in laughter in, but a snicker managed to pass through his teeth.

"What's so funny?"

"Yew were talkin like me foh bit"

Ichigo threw her palms over her mouth and eyed the snickering singer with a horrified expression. Most of the time when people apologize for anything that they did wrong in a relationship usually follows a formula: Stupid boy comes to girl's place (check) Apologizes for what he's done and asks for forgiveness(check). Stupid Boy compliments her on everything to increase her self esteem (che- man Fuck the Formula)

"don't make fun of me!" She whined

"Awee I fink it's cute!"

"Shaddup Stu! Damn it! Look at what you made me do!"

Her hand slipped back and knocked an Ipod of the bed. 2D picked it up off the thick carpet and saw a familiar image on the screen.

"El Manana? And yew set this fing on repeat"

The stream of blood rushed to her face in a matter of seconds. She looked exactly like what she was a Strawberry[Ichigo- Japanese for Strawberry].

"It's a good song...."

The singer fiddled with one of her gentle curls as his eyes locked onto hers.

"So are we okay 'luv"

"Yeah, we are"

They musical future parents leaned in for a long passionate kiss. This wasn't exactly how both of them planned but who could complain.

"yew know, In movies, the guhl would ask the bloak to spend the night for hehe y'know"she busted out the Cockney accent once more.

Ichigo rolled her eyes and she shoved him off the bed with a high arched foot.

" But" she reverted back to her American accent, "This aint a movie pretty boy, sorry"

Suddenly 2D felt thin arms wrap around his waist and pull him backward. Ichigo's head leaned on his back affectionately as she nuzzled into his shirt.

"But this _**is**_ real life Ichigo Kyuzo"

Stu-pot turned around and faced his future wife and smiled his famous first grader grin.

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means that we should be entitled to a happily every after once in a while"

He knelt down next to the bed and took her right hand in his

"I don't 'ave a ring on me, but Ichigo Kyuzo, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me? "

"I already like the ring you gave me Stuart Tusspot. But nonetheless I will marry you"

The couple jumped in the air simultaneously laughing like school children. This was a whirl wind of events isn't it?

"So does that mean I'm working on the third album?"

The singer sighed and brushed a curl out of her green eyes, "Do you even 'avta ask?"

* * *

Crap, I was supposed to be doing homework, Oh well _. Anyway One more chapter to go guys, Jia You! Jia You! (Do your best Do your best )

Anyway I will be jumping into my next story by March featuring all your faveorite characters and then some. Actually there are two stories i wanna bring in. So whoo Gotta lot on my plate yeh. So next one in line would be called _Gorillaz: True Origins_ So naw really it's about the gorillaz before they were gorillaz but FYI it has nothing to do with 2D getting hit with a car, Russell in a drive by, Noodle in a crate, etc. It actually takes place over hundreds of years ago in an alternate world. OOH how exciting!


	18. Epilogue

"Ah little buggar git… damn it!" Murdoc emerged from the hallways with a blue haired infant tugging at his oily black hair. The child squealed in happy delight as the bassist groaned with a disgusted grimace. "yer jes like yer fokin dad brat"

A heavy set African- American watched this debacle with blatant satisfaction; he eventually felt bad for Murdoc and took the child in his arms. Russell was used to grabby infants; he had two at the same time. Imagine his surprise when he returned to England to discover that 2D and Ichigo were going to keep the Baby. He knew that 2D probably had enough kids to form his own pee-wee basketball team. Rusell was flabbergasted that the blue haired singer was actually going to raise the kid and marry its mother.

As soon as he arrived they began to work on their third album with the world renown producer Q1, the baby mama/Fiancé . At first she didn't show too touch signs of pregnancy and made sure that it wouldn't affect the task hand. Around the sixth month she ballooned out, but still refused to take maternal leave. Then, just around the time they were putting the finishing touches to the album, Ichigo went into labor. 2D was insanely yelled as he ran around to find their things, Noodle kept jumping up in down while yelling some indiscernible Japanese,Murdoc yelled complaining at the noise, and well Ichigo… yeah it was obvious what was yelling about. Rusell on the other hand just grabbed the keys and chucked them to Murdoc calmly. He's been there done that, nothing new for him. When she came back with the little blue bundle, the producer placed him in the stroller and rushed everyone back into the studio. Gorillaz, four crazy people with a stubborn addition because of marriage, just five normal people. Pfft yea right.

"Awright lil' 2D, let's see if we can find your parents"

Rusell bounced the baby gently as they were in search of the Blue haired buffoon or the bi-polar broad. Since Kong had been falling apart, they all pitched in to buy a new HQ called Kong 2.0. It looked just like the first Kong minus the legions of the undead, large landfill, and of course who could forget the personal hell hole (much to Murdoc's sadness).

The beat machine trudged into the large kitchen. The newlyweds stood side by side and giggled like smitten teenagers. Rusell cleared his throat and placed the child in his father's arms. 2D gratefully accepted him and gently held a bottle above his son's mouth. He wasn't the smartest thing in this planet, not by a long shot, so Rusell worried if he could even handle being a father. It's a bit early, but it seems that his fears were unjustified. Much to everyone's surprise, he was a great father and a husband. Who would've thought.

Rusell watched the happy parents fawn over their first child. It was just like a scene from one of those Asian Dramas Ichigo and Noodle went gaga over. The child was Stu-pots,no doubt about that. He had the messy blue hair (which was odd since his dad was born with black hair) and the same facial structure. The only difference was that he had the emerald almond eyes of his mother. He wasn't called little 2D just because he looked like his dad. Nope actually there was a pretty legitimate reason. The child's name was David(Stu-pot's dad's name) Daisuke (Mr. Kyuzo's first name) Tusspot (no really now). But everyone just calls him little 2D.

Noodle dashed into the kitchen with stacks of different papers in her disposal. Her father figure trailed after as he wondered why he was dragged out of his nap for this.

"Look at this everyone!" The younger Japanese woman spread all the sheets on the kitchen counter and pointed to each on individually.

"Billboard hot 100 number 1…. Oricon number 1…Best British album… MTV America… MTV Europe… Best international act MTV Asia…. NME awards, BRITS…Golden Disk Awards… This new album is different from any of the ones we've made before!"

It was true that this album was different from their first two. For this album every one had put in their memories, emotions, and experience they had

In the Last Two Years

Congradulations You have finished my first Fanfic! So thank you guys for your support and i'm sorry if there was a lot of mispelling and boringness. I hope y'all enjoyed it and please check out my stories coming out!

Gorillaz: True Origins

Anyways, I'm putting First Brush with love on Hiatus

So yeah, anyway i made some fanart that dealt with this fic on my deviant art: Swizzynicki, add me up!

Hyuu~

~Swizzers


End file.
